


A Medium, Two Demon Hunters, and an Angel

by TwentyOneJedi011



Series: A Medium and Two Demon Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ben being a good brother, Bobby Singer needs a hug, Brain Damage, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, Klaus Being A Good Brother, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Seizures, bobby is a good dad, dean being a good brother, sam being a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: Heaven and Hell.Those are the two places humans can go whenever they die— if, that is, they actually pass over into the afterlife. Dean went to Hell. It’s no surprise, he knew where he’d go the second he made that deal, he knew he’d spent eternity being tortured.So what is he doing at a gas station in the middle of nowhere?He has zero idea.





	1. Four Months Later...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

Heaven and Hell.

Those are the two places humans can go whenever they die— if, that is, they actually pass over into the afterlife. Dean went to Hell. It’s no surprise, he knew where he’d go the second he made that deal, he knew he’d spent eternity being tortured.

So what is he doing at a gas station in the middle of nowhere?

He has zero idea. 

What he does know? Well, he woke up in a coffin and somehow managed to break out of it, he’s hungry, probably severely dehydrated, and it’s September 18th. Four months since those hellhounds ripped up his chest. 

But why has it been forty years for him?

There’s no one around, so he shoves snacks and water into a plastic bag then goes to the cash register to steal some cash. The TV turns around showing only static so he just switches it off but everything goes wrong when the radio starts making this loud, very painful, white noise. 

He rushes to grab the salt and puts it around the windows and door, while also trying to cover his ears. The salt slips from his fingers and he falls on the floor in agony, the windows above him shattering. He looks around cautiously before escaping.

At some point he finds a phone booth and dials the first number he can think of.

"We’re sorry." A recorded voice said. "You have reached a number that has been disconnected."

With a disappointed sigh, Dean puts another coin in and dials the next number. It rings once and then a familiar voice enters his ears. "Yeah?"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It’s me."

"Who’s “me”?" Bobby asked and Dean thinks, oh yeah, Bobby knows a lot of hunters. He’ll have to be more specific.

"Dean." The man said and Bobby immediately hangs up. Which is fair. Bobby thinks Dean is in Hell, which two hours ago he was, but he’s not anymore and he needs to talk. So he dials the number once again.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby," Dean said. "listen to me."

"This ain’t funny." Bobby replied. "Call again, I’ll kill ya."

The elder hunter hangs up once again. Dean is about to just give up and find a place to lay down and die, but then he sees an old, beat up car and thinks maybe God is on his side after all. He hot wires it and after what feels like forever, he’s standing on Bobby’s porch and pounding on the door.

Bobby answers the door and Dean smiles.

"Surprise."

-

"I, I don’t..." Bobby said. Because what else are you supposed to say when your very dead son is standing at your front door, very much alive and only a little pale? You don’t say anything. Because that isn’t supposed to happen!

"Yeah, me neither." He replied, walking through the door and into the house. "But here I am."

Bobby takes out a silver knife and lunges towards the thing when it isn’t looking. The shapeshifter grabs his arm and twists it around only for Bobby to break his grip and backhand him right in the face.

"Bobby!" It cried out. "It’s me!"

He still doesn’t believe it. Why should he? "My ass!" 

He’s about to attack once again but the shapeshifter puts a chair between the two and holds his hands out, trying to protect himself. Definitely ain’t Dean. It‘s not possible. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" It said. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You because a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you’re about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It’s me."

Bobby lowers the knife and steps forward. He gently places a hand on Dean’s shoulder and-

He tries to stab him. Again. 

And the thing takes the knife from him. "I am not a shapeshifter!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then you're a revenant!"

"Alright." It said. "If I was either, could I do this - with a silver knife?" He slices his arm, grimacing in pain as blood spills out from the cut.

Huh. Maybe... maybe it’s Dean after all? He doesn’t know how but... he hopes it is. "Dean?"

"That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you."

Something in Bobby breaks, and he rushes to give the poor kid a hug. After a minute the two pull apart. "It’s... it’s good to see you, boy." 

"Yeah, you too." Dean replied.

One thing still doesn’t make sense. "But... how did you bust out?"

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly. "I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..."

Bobby splashes him with holy water.

"I’m not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry." Bobby apologized. "Can’t be too careful."

The two walk further into the house and Dean wipes at his face with a towel. Bobby can’t wrap his mind around any of this. If Dean isn’t a demon, shapeshifter, ghost, revenant, or anything like that... then what happened? He was dead. Bobby buried him. He mourned for him, for gosh sakes!

"But..." Bobby said. "that don’t make a lick of sense."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Yeah, you’re preachin’ to the choir."

"Dean." Bobby said. "Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"

"I know," Dean said. "I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much." Dean stated. "I remember... watching Klaus... y’know, and I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." Bobby sits down. "Did you bury him or what? I didn’t see a grave."

"Bury who?"

"Who do you think?" Dean asked. "Klaus. Lilith snapped his neck, remember?"

"Or did she?" 

Both hunters turn around and see Klaus standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Dean."

-

"Hello, Dean."

Those two words and suddenly Dean has a knife that he’s trying to cut Klaus with. Which yeah, he actually expected. Last time Dean saw him his neck was snapped and he didn’t have a pulse. He was even deader than Ben. And Ben is very dead. "Dean!" Bobby shouted. "Stop it! That’s Klaus!"

"Klaus is dead!"

"And so are you!" Klaus replied. "But you’re alive! We’re both alive! Yay!"

Dean takes a step back, lowering the knife. "Is it really you?"

"Yep."

Dean turns to Bobby. "Are you sure?" 

"Already checked." Bobby said. "It’s 100% Klaus."

He drops the weapon and walks towards the kid before hugging him tightly. Klaus, of course, happily accepts and returns it. They stay that way for a good two minutes before pulling apart. "But... how?" He asked. "I watched Lilith break your neck."

"And I saw your insides." Klaus said. "Death just isn’t permanent I guess."

"Seriously, Klaus."

"Well, God doesn’t like me all that much." Klaus answered. "Which is great, because I’m basically immortal."

Dean takes a second to process that. "Alright." He turns to Bobby. "Sammy’s number isn’t working. He’s, uh... he’s not..."

"Oh, he’s alive." Bobby said. "As far as I know."

"Good..." Dean said. "Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months."

Great Bobby. You pissed him off. "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it." Bobby replied.

"Guys," Dean said. "you should've been looking after him."

"I tried." Bobby stated. "These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him, Klaus, or me. We had to bury you."

"We mourned you, Dean." Klaus spoke up. "Bobby’s right. It hasn’t been easy. It’s been hard."

Dean looks at the medium and back at Bobby. "I’m sorry." He said. "I shouldn’t be a dick to you guys. Sam is an adult, he can do whatever he wants. Just... I hope he’s okay. He’s my baby brother."

"Well, I don’t know if he’s “okay”, but I know he isn’t dead." Klaus said. "I’ve searched for both your ghosts. I couldn’t find either of them. For you, it’s understandable since your soul is in Hell. But if Sam doesn’t have a ghost then he’s probably alive."

"That’s a relief." Dean said. He suddenly looks very confused. "Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"Sam wouldn’t have it any other way." Bobby said. "He said you’d need a body for when you came back. Whatever that means."

Dean looks at Bobby. "What do you mean?"

"He was quiet." Bobby explained. "Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

"Oh, damnit, Sammy."

"What?" Klaus asked. "Do you think he made a deal?"

"It’s what I would’ve done." Dean said. "I knew something was off when I climbed out of that grave. It was like a nuke went off. And then, there was this... this force, this presence, I don’t know, but it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

Dean takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeve, showing a red, raw handprint, similar to the ones Dad would give Klaus whenever he’d wear skirts or heels. He flinches just looking at it. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

Bobby seems to have the same question. "What in the hell?"

"It was like a demon just yanked me out." Dean said. "We need to find Sam, make sure he didn’t do something stupid."

Ah, the Winchesters. A family of idiots selling their souls. 

Dean dials a number and puts the phone up to his ear. "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone." He lied. "I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

"Wedge?" Klaus asked. "What time of name is Wedge?"

"How’d you know he’d use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You’re kiddin’ me?" Dean asked. "What don’t I know about that kid?"

Dean types something into the computer and Klaus watches, Ben appearing beside him. "Does Dean realize Sam isn’t a kid anymore? He’s twenty five years old."

"I think it’s just a thing older siblings do." Klaus said. "Kinda like how Luther calls Vanya utterly useless." Klaus grins and boops his, now corporeal brother, on the nose. "And how I call you Bentacles."

"What the hell!" Dean startled, seeing Ben.

"Hi Dean," Ben said with a smile. "I’m happy to see you alive."

"Who is that?"

"That’s Ben." Bobby informed. "The kid likes making him appear outta nowhere."

"Because it’s fun." Klaus said.

"Wait." Dean said. "You can make ghosts visible? Since when?"

"Since you died." Klaus said. "After little girl God kicked me out of Heaven, I discovered a few new things about myself."

Dean looks amazed. "There’s even more?"

"There’s a lot more!" Klaus said. "But that’s not what we’re focusing on right now. Dean, you need to find Sam and tell him you’re alive." A beat. "Which reminds me, my family still thinks I’m dead."

"Klaus!"

"Hey!" Klaus said. "That’s not important right now!"

Dean opens his mouth to reply but suddenly the computer beeps. He looks at the screen and reads it aloud. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby stated.

"Right where I popped up." Dean agreed. "Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

-

Four months ago Ben watched a demon break his brothers neck.

He’ll always remember the look Klaus had on his face as realization sunk in that he was going to die. He looked so scared and then it happened. Lilith motioned her wrist and crack. Klaus Hargreeves, Number Four, The Séance, was dead. Ben cried for him, begged him to wake up and guess what? He did! And the medium has never been better.

Ben on the other hand? Well, Ben is traumatized.

He sees Klaus’s still body and Dean bleeding out on the floor. He hears Sam’s sobs and Bobby’s yells for the man to wake up. He remembers everything. And he doesn’t think he’ll ever be okay. Not that he ever was in the first place.

The medium, two hunters, and ghost walk through the hotels dingy hallway and eventually find room 207- the room Sam is supposedly staying in. Dean knocks on the door and a young woman with dark hair opens the door. "So where is it?"

Dean looks at Bobby, clearly confused. "Where’s what?"

"The pizza... that takes three guys to deliver?" The woman replied.

"I think we got the wrong room."

Sam appears, wearing a grey shirt and jeans, looking grim and focused. "Hey, is..."

That’s when he notices Dean. "Heya, Sammy."

-

"Heya, Sammy."

Something Sam never excepted to hear again. Why? Because Dean can only call Sam that and Dean is dead. Body buried deep in the ground and soul trapped in Hell for eternity- so why is he standing in front of Sam right now?

And then it clicks for Sam.

That isn’t Dean. That’s a shapeshifter!

Sam pulls out a silver knife and lunges at the monster, ignoring Ruby’s clearly fake, frightened screams. The shifter blocks Sam’s attack and Bobby grabs ahold of the taller man and doesn’t let go, not even when he struggles against the grip. "Who are you?!" Sam shouted.

"Like you didn’t do this!?"

"Do what!" 

"It’s him." Bobby assured. "It’s him. I’ve been through this already, it’s really him."

All Sam can do is stare at his brother, the fight in him slowly fading away. "What..."

"I know." Dean said, walking towards his brother cautiously. "I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby releases a teary-eyed Sam, who immediately rushes to hug his older brother. They embrace for several seconds, both very heavy with emotion, and Bobby and Klaus both watch with tears in their own eyes. The two brothers pull apart.

"So are you two like... together?" Suddenly Sam remembers Ruby, and all attention falls on her. The demon stands awkwardly in the center of the room as she tries to play confused. Sam’ll give her credit, she’s a great actress. 

"What?" Sam asked, playing along. "No. No. He‘s brother."

"Uh... got it." Ruby said. "I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Sorry."

About ten minutes later, Ruby, who is now dressed in something other than underwear, walks towards the door just as Sam opens it for her. "So, call me."

"Yeah." Sam said with a slight nod. "Sure thing, Kathy."

Ruby looks disappointed. "Kristy."

"Right."

Sam closes the door behind her before going back to his family. He sits down and everyone looks at him suspiciously. Dean, who has his arms crossed as he stands above him, talks first. "So tell me, what’d it cost?" He asked.

Sam smiles. "The girl?" He asked. "I don’t pay, Dean."

Dean doesn’t even chuckle. He’s really serious, isn’t he? "That’s not funny, Sam." He snapped. "To bring me back what’d it cost? Just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit." 

"That's exactly what we think."

"Well, I didn’t."

Dean stares at his brother intensely. "Don’t lie to me."

"I’m not lying." Sam answered honestly. 

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it?" Dean asked, still unbelieving. "You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stands up angrily. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?"

Dean grabs Sam by the shirt. "There’s no other way that this could have gone down." He practically screamed. "Now tell the truth!"

Sam gets out of Dean’s hold. "I tried everything. That’s the truth. I tried opening the Devil’s Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright?" Sam snapped. "You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn’t stop it. So I’m sorry it wasn’t me, alright? Dean, I’m sorry."

"It’s okay, Sammy." Dean said, finally backing off. "You don’t have to apologize. I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby spoke up. "I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn’t pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked.

-

Sam walks towards the couch, beers in hand and a single juice box- which, by the way, he hands to Klaus, who just frowns at it before taking a sip. "So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked his brother.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn’t save you, I started hunting down Lilith," Sam explained. "trying to get some payback."

Bobby isn’t too happy about that. "All by yourself?" He accused. "Who do you think you are, your old man?"

Dean notices a piece of clothing and goes to see what it is while the rest talk. "Uh, yeah, I’m sorry, Bobby." Sam said. "I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

Dean picks up a pink flowered bra. "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain."

Sam barely spares him a glance. "Anyways," he changed the subject. "uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." 

"When?" That interests Dean.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here ‘cause of you?"

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this?" Dean suggested. So many questions and zero answers. It’s exhausting. All of it. "It’s gotta be connected somehow."

"How you feelin’, anyway?" Bobby asked.

"I’m a little hungry."

"Me too." Klaus said. "Anyone up for eggs?"

"It’s night, Klaus." Dean said. "Eggs are breakfast, not a late night snack."

"Then what do you suggest we eat?" Klaus asked.

Dean considers it. "I haven’t had a cheeseburger in months."

"That actually sounds amazing."

"No, you two." Bobby said. "I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic?" Dean asked. "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I’m me?"

"Yeah." Bobby said. "Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"You don’t look it." Klaus said. "Plaid does not suit you."

"It’s what I always wear, Klaus."

"It shouldn’t be."

"Okay," Sam said, choosing to ignore the medium. "look, we don’t know what they’re planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic." Bobby mentioned. "A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she’s heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah." Dean said. "It’s worth a shot."

"I’ll be right back." Bobby walks off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Klaus said, standing up. "Why drive hours to some psychic when you have one right here?"

"Look, kid, I know your powers have gotten a lot stronger, but you’ve only been training them for four months." Dean said. "Whatever did this, it’s big. And it’s dangerous. I don’t want you anywhere near it."

Klaus opens his mouth to argue but immediately closes it and sits back down. "Fine."

Dean stands up to leave but is stopped by Sam. "Hey, wait." He said. "You probably want this back." Sam reaches into his collar and pulls out Dean’s amulet, then places it in his brothers hand. Dean looks down at it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "don’t mention it." Dean puts the amulet around his own neck. And then the younger Winchester starts asking questions. "Hey, Dean. What was it like?"

Dean freezes as it all flashes before his eyes. Every memory, every feeling, everything, it’s all there. All of it. But he can’t let Sam know that. "What, Hell?" He asked. "I don’t know. I, I must have blacked it out. I don’t remember a damn thing."

Sam nods, looking relieved. "Well, thank God for that."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

An hour later, Sam, Dean, and the kid are sitting in the impala, driving to Pamela’s house, Bobby driving ahead of them. Klaus is too invested in listening to one of his ghosts telling a story to even realize Sam and Dean are actually talking.

"There’s still one thing that’s bothering me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "the night that I bit it, or... got bit. How’d you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you?"

"Well, she tried." Sam said. "She couldn’t."

"What do you mean, she couldn’t?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at me," Sam explained. "and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

"Immune?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh." Dean replied. What about Ruby, where is she?"

"Dead." Sam answered. "For now."

Dean bites his lip as he thinks. "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, unbelieving. "Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean." Sam said, sounding annoyed. "Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

Dean nods. "Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." 

-

It’s morning by the time they reach their destination. Bobby knocks on the door once they’re up to her porch and Pamela greets him with a smile. "Bobby!" She exclaimed, briefly lifting him off the ground as they hug. They pull apart and she’s still smiling. 

"You’re a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said jokingly.

Pamela scans the kids and down. "So, these the boys?"

"Sam, Dean, Klaus." Bobby introduced. "This is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state."

A flirtatious smile takes over Dean’s face. "Hey."

"Hi." Sam greeted, a little awkward.

Klaus grins slightly. "Hello."

"Mmm-mmm-mmm." Pamela said, walking closer to Dean. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

Dean shrugs slightly. "If you say so."

"Come on in." Pamela said, ushering them all inside.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirts." Pamela explained. "No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what’s next?"

"A séance, I think." Pamela said. "See if we can see who did the deed."

"You’re not gonna... summon the damn thing here." Bobby said, sounding a little nervous.

"No." Pamela assured. ."I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean said. The hunters and medium follow the psychic into her séance room. She spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table that Sam and Dean look at warily. Pamela sits in front of a cabinet and the back of her shirt lifts a little, revealing a tattoo that reads Jesse Forever. "Who’s Jesse?"

Pamela laughs. "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss."

A few minutes later, they’re all sitting around the table that now has six lighted candles in the center. "Right." Pamela said. "Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

Dean suddenly jumps. "Whoa." He said, caught off guard. "Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake."

Dean looks a little nervous before removing his jacket and showing Pamela’s the mark. Sam stares at it with a mix of concern, shock, and confusion. Bobby and him look at each other before Pamela places her hand on Dean’s shoulder. "Okay." She said, then begins chanting. The TV flicks on to static but she doesn’t stop. After repeating the chant a few times, she finally has something. "Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel. I don’t scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean repeated.

"It’s name." Pamela replied. "It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Obviously, she doesn’t. Pamela never has been one to listen. She starts a new chant, telling the thing to show her it’s face. The table shakes and a loud, piercing white noise fills the room.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested.

"I almost got it." Pamela insisted. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" 

The candles on the table flare up several feet in the air and Pamela screams, eyes flying open for everyone to see white, hot flames in them. She collapses and the flames die out of her eyes. Bobby catches her before she hits the ground. "Call 9-1-1!" He demanded

Sam and Klaus scramble out of their chairs and into the next room. Dean crouches down next to Bobby and Pamela to check on the psychic. She’s conscious but injured. Severely injured. Her eyelids fly open but there’s no eyes. "I can’t see!" She cried. "I can’t see! Oh gosh!"

In the other room, Bobby hears Sam and Klaus calling for an ambulance. He just hopes it gets here in time.

-

Klaus stares down at the table in front of him, blocking out Sam and Dean’s conversation. Pamela- a psychic like him- had her eyes burned out of her skull by doing what should have been a simple little séance. Klaus will never be able to erase that image from his mind.

"Absolutely not."

That breaks him from his train of thought. "Absolutely not what?"

"Have you been ignoring us this whole time?" Sam asked.

Klaus finger guns. "Yes."

Dean hesitates. "I want to track down Castiel."

"Oh." Klaus said. "So, you just climb out of your grave, and you already want to go back? Makes sense to me."

"See, Klaus agrees with me-"

"I’m being sarcastic."

"I knew that." Dean said. He clearly did not know that.

"Is it just me or has Hell made him dumber?" Ben asked. 

Klaus smirks. "Anyway, Dean." He said. "You are not doing that. I am not about to have your ghost ass following me around, questioning my life choices. Okay? Now, when is the food coming? I haven’t eaten anything in forever."

"Drama queen," Ben muttered. Klaus flips him off in return.

"You guys got a better idea?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay."

"I don’t know."

"So, we go find them." Sam explained. "Someone's gotta know something about something."

Cutting Sam’s brilliant plan short, the waitress from earlier appears, setting the three pieces of pie they ordered on the table. 

"Thanks." Sam said. 

The waitress plops down in a chair next to Klaus. Dean looks at her, smirking. "You angling for a tip?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." The waitress replied. "Thought you were looking for us." 

Her eyes blacken, along with everyone else in there. One demon walks towards the door and locks it, then stands in front so no one can get out. "Oh shit." Ben said, eyes widening. He looks at Klaus. "Oh shit, Klaus!"

"Dean." The demon said. "To Hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck."

"That's me."

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh?" The demon asked. "Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean replied jokingly. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right." The demon said. "You don't."

"No." Dean agreed. "I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying." Dean insisted. "But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..."

"Mind your tone with me, boy." The demon warned. "I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Dean shakes his head slightly. "No, you won't."

"No?"

"No." Dean repeated. "Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." The demon threatened.

Dean stares at her, challenge in his eyes. She looks nervous. Dean stands. "That's what I thought." He said. "Let's go, Sam, Klaus."

They’re almost out of the diner when Dean quickly rushes back to the table, angrily throws down a tip, and joins the other hunters when they look at him with confusion.

"For the pie."

-

Fun fact about ghosts: They do not sleep. Nope. While whoever they’re haunting is snoring, they just stare at them or go for a little stroll. Tonight, Ben is watching Klaus and the two hunters, making sure that thing doesn’t come in and attack.

It doesn’t. Or well, it might. He doesn’t know. Why? Because Sam runs out of the motel and Ben decides to follow. If he gets himself killed, someone will have to tell Klaus and Dean. Why shouldn’t it be a ghost?

The car ride is silent. Sam hasn’t realized Ben is with him and Ben doesn’t think he ever will. After all, Klaus is asleep and back at the motel, so there’s no way for him to be corporeal right now. They eventually get to their destination and Ben swears when he sees it.

"Are you kidding me, Sam?" He asked. "The diner? You are one man! You cannot fight off all those demons alone! Sam!"

Sam doesn’t listen. Instead, he climbs out of the impala and walks straight into that demon infested diner. Ben uses his ghostly powers to teleport ahead of the hunter. He scans the place, seeing all demons from earlier dead with their eyes burned out. Shit. That thing must be here. If it can do that to demons, then it can probably turn humans to ash.

"Sam!" Ben shouted. "Damnit, Sam! Turn around! Turn around!"

Even if Sam had heard him, it’s still too late. The last living demon there notices Sam and attacks him from behind. He fights her off and Ben is forced to watch the two fight. Eventually, the hunter gains the upper hand and shoves her away. That’s when both he and the ghost notice something. "Your eyes." Sam said, shocked.

"I can still smell your soul from a mile away."

"It was here." Sam said. "You saw it."

The demon begins sobbing, clearly upset and terrified. "I saw it."

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"It’s the end." She cried. "We’re dead. We’re all dead."

Sam insists she tells him. "What did you see?"

"Go to Hell."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam replied. 

He plants his feet and extends his right arm, closing his eyes in concentration the same way Klaus does whenever he’s using his telekinesis. Ben wonders what Sam is doing, but it’s all explained for him when the demon coughs black smoke into her hand and then collapses. He just exorcised the demon from that woman. "Woah." Ben said in awe. Could Sam always do that or did Ben just not pay attention before?

Sam walks towards the vessel and checks its pulse. He sighs in disappointment. "Damnit."

Suddenly the kitchen door opens and the young, dark haired woman from earlier walks out. Ben just wonders how she is connected to all of this. "Getting pretty slick there, Sam." She said. "Better all the time."

They share a smoldering look and Sam stands, he then stares down at the corpse laying beside his feet. "What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?"

Suddenly everything makes sense. "Ruby?!"

"I wish I knew." Ruby said, not noticing the ghost. 

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out." Sam said.

"No way." Ruby disagreed. "Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?" Sam asked.

A serious look takes over Ruby’s face. "Nothing I've ever seen before."

-

"So." Ruby said, sitting across from Sam at a small table. "Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?"

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it." Sam said. Ruby glares at him. "Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam," she said with a sigh. "he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed."

"He's going to be pissed anyway." Sam insisted. "I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me."

"Which I still don’t understand." Ruby said. "Isn’t that kid psychic? Dean hasn’t kicked him out yet and he’s not even family, so why should he be so pissed at you for using your gifts? It isn’t any different. At least we actually know where your powers come from."

"Ruby," Sam said, tone warning. "please don’t talk about Klaus like that."

"What?" Ruby asked. "I’m just being honest."

Sam just looks at her.

"Look." She said. "Maybe I’ll just take a step back for awhile."

"Ruby, you..."

"I mean, I'm not exactly in their fanclub." Ruby said. "But he is your brother, and Klaus is your friend, and I'm not going to come between you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right." Sam admitted after a minute. "Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks."

.But what I do know is that I'm saving people." Sam continued. "And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going."

-

Dean wakes up to white-static and a missing Sam. He quickly scrambles for his gun and looks around the room. Klaus sits on the floor beside the bed, blankets and pillows with him as if he’d fallen off, and his hands are covering over his ears. Meanwhile, Sam is nowhere to be seen. "Where’s Sam?!" He shouted over the noise.

"I don’t know!" Klaus replied. "Ben’s gone too!"

The high-pitched noise shatters the mirror on the ceiling and glass comes raining down on the hunter and medium. Dean swears, trying to protect himself while also trying to cover his ears. Klaus does the same. Every window, every mirror, every cup, every piece of glass practically explodes and Dean screams for help.

Bobby breaks into the room. "Dean! Klaus!"

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, standing up on two shaky legs and rushing out the door, Klaus following behind. They climb into Bobby’s car and drive as far away from that place as possible. Dean wipes the blood off his face and he assumes the kid does the same.

"How you kids doin’?" Bobby asked.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my ears, peachy." Dean answered. "Klaus?"

"It feels like a hangover." Klaus said. "Only worse, because Ben isn’t here."

Bobby and Dean look at each other. The oldest Winchester takes out his phone and calls Sam, who answers almost immediately. "Hey." He greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn’t sleep, went to get a burger."

"In my car?" Dean asked.

"Force of habit, sorry." Sam said. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back." Dean lied, ignoring Bobby’s shocked look. "We're going to grab a beer."

"What about Klaus?"

"He’s at the motel." Dean said. "Yeah, he didn’t want to come."

"Alright," Sam said. "well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"

"Done." Dean replied. "Catch you later."

They both hang up. "Why the hell didn’t you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"Because he just tried to stop us." Dean explained.

"From what?"

"Summoning this thing." Dean said. Bobby stares in shock. "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!"

"I did not sign up for this, Dean!"

"As a heart attack." Dean said. "It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is." Bobby replied. "It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean said, taking out Ruby’s knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby stated.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life."

"I like life." Klaus said. "We should choose life."

"Guys, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me." Dean said. "That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

Bobby sighs, knowing he’ll never win this. "Dean, we could use Sam on this."

"Nah," Dean said, shaking his head. "he's better off where he is."

Not long after, they finally reach a warehouse, where they plan on summoning whatever the hell that thing is. Bobby draws on the floor and walls with spray paint and Klaus floats a few feet in the air to cover the ceiling. Meanwhile, Dean sets up all the equipment on a table. "That’s a hell of an art project you two got going there."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." Bobby agreed. "How you doin?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife." Dean said. "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times." Dean said, sounding annoyed. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Klaus floats back down to Earth and Bobby nods relentlessly. He sprinkles powder into a bowl and it begins to smoke. Then, he chants in Latin.

Nothing happens.

An hour passes and there’s still nothing. Klaus is laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling while Bobby and Dean sit on tables, swinging their legs like children who just can’t sit still. They’re bored out of their minds. "You sure you did the ritual right?" He asked. Bobby glares at him. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

Suddenly, a loud noise shakes the building. All three hunters jump up and grab their weapons, ready to fight the thing if necessary. "I’d still like to mention how I did not sign up for this." Klaus said. "Just thought you should know."

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind." Dean said.

The door bursts open and a man wearing a trench coat walks in. The lightbulbs above him all shatter as he walks pass them and not a single bullet or a hundred bullets does anything to slow him down. Dean grabs the knife and glares at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man explained, voice surprisingly deep.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Thanks for that."

Dean plunges the knife into the man’s chest. He looks at Dean, unconcerned and unharmed. He pulls it out without even flinching. Bobby attacks from behind but he’s one step ahead of the hunter. He touches his forehead and he collapses to the floor, then does the same with Klaus as he tries to shove him back using telekinesis.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone."


	2. Angels are dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tried and failed to follow Klaus and the hunters into Bobby’s panic room. It’s 100% ghost proof. With the iron walls coated in salt and covered in pentagrams and Devil’s traps, it’s pretty much impossible for him to even get near the thing. So now he’s in the study surrounded by vengeful spirits.
> 
> "So..." He said awkwardly. "How’d you die?"

Castiel has been around for many, many, many years. He’s seen everything that’s ever happened, happen. He was there when the world was created and he’ll probably be here when it ends. Because he’s an Angel of the Lord. And he was commanded by the Lord to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell and keep an eye on him, even if people have to get hurt in the process. "Your friends are alive." He informed the Hunter.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

Oh. He should’ve been more specific. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here." Dean said. "There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean." Castiel replied. "You have no faith."

Lightning strikes and Dean sees his wings but still doesn’t believe. "Some angel you are." He argued. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form." Castiel stated. It’s true. He told her to go back, but she wouldn’t listen. If she had she’d still have her sight. "It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel." Dean realized. "That was you talking?" Castiel nods. That is what he just said. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake." Castiel admitted. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked. "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel asked. "This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel informed. It’s true. Jimmy Novak was a great, Christian, man. Had he not wanted it, he should not have prayed for it.

"Well," Dean said. "I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowns. He’s not selling anything. "I told you."

"Right." Dean said. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." Dean argued.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean decides to change the subject. Humans do that often. Castiel will never understand why. "Why'd you do it?" He asked.

"Because God commanded it." Castiel explained. "Because we have work for you."

-

Klaus wakes up on a bed with the worst hangover ever and very little memory of the night before. Ben is next to him, looking both concerned and relieved. "Oh thank God," he said. "I was afraid you were comatose. Are you okay?"

"I’m not even sure what okay even means anymore." Klaus admitted, slowly sitting up. "What happened?

"An Angel of the Lord happened." Ben said. "At least, that’s what Dean says."

"And he believes?" Klaus asked.

"No." Ben said, shaking his head. "It doesn’t sound like it."

Klaus sighs. Demons exist, vampires exist, ghosts exist- pretty much everything exists, but Dean can’t believe in Angels? Did he forget Klaus met God? "Are you kidding me?" He asked. Again, Ben shakes his head. "Why is he so damn stubborn."

"I don’t know."

"And I don’t think we ever will." Klaus said, throwing the blankets off and climbing out of bed. He changes out of his pajamas and into new clothes. Meanwhile, Ben looks out the window to give him privacy. "Where did you run off to last night?"

Ben hesitates. "I was following Sam, actually."

"Okay." Klaus replied. "Where did he get his burger from?"

"He didn’t get a burger." Ben said. "He met up with Ruby."

"Wait- what?" Klaus asked, unbelieving. "No, that’s not possible- Sam said she’s dead."

"She seemed pretty alive to me." Ben said. "It looks like she’s been training him to use his psychic abilities. I watched him exorcise a demon with his mind. Gotta say, pretty impressing. I’ve never seen anything like it."

Klaus looks at him. "You realize I’m a psychic with psychic abilities, right?"

"Yeah, but- I mean-" Ben said, sighing. "I’ve never seen someone exorcise a demon like that before. He didn’t even say one word in Latin, Klaus. He just closed his eyes and it happened. It was cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Klaus said. "Race ya downstairs!"

"Last one there’s a rotten egg!" Ben said before disappearing.

Klaus squints at the air where his brother was once standing. "Son a bitch."

He rushes downstairs and stops halfway as he hears the conversation going on between Dean and the other two hunters. "Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap." Sam said. "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay." Dean replied. "Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" 

Klaus frowns. He told Dean he met God, so why is he still unbelieving? Do they think Klaus is lying? That he just made his death up? Didn’t they see his broken neck? Do they really think so little of Klaus that he’d fake something so huge? Ben looks at him. "Maybe he means it differently." 

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby said. "And besides, kid said he met God. Why’d he lie about something like that?"

Klaus smiles. At least Bobby believes him.

"I don't know, guys."

He decides then to make himself known, walking all the way down the stairs to greet everyone. "Hello, Sam, Bobby," Klaus glowers at the oldest Winchester. "Dean."

"Woah." Dean said. "What’s with the look, kid?"

Klaus just looks at him. "You know."

"I don’t."

"You should."

Bobby walks over to Dean and slams a stack of books in front of him. "Start reading."

"You’re gonna get me pie." Dean told Sam, before he begins reading. 

-

"Yes, Dean, I’ll get the chips."

Klaus sits in the passengers seat beside Sam, who is currently driving while on the phone with Dean. The two ran out to grab errands while the eldest Winchester does his homework on Angels. Dean apparently doesn’t trust Sam enough because he keeps calling to remind his younger brother to get the snacks. "Can you please focus on the road!? You just hit like five people!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Those are ghosts, Klaus." Sam assured. "Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly."

Sam gets out of the impala and sees Ruby. Apparently, so does Klaus. "Ooh, it’s your girlfriend!"

Bringing Klaus was probably a bad idea, Sam realizes. "I got to go." He told Dean. "Yeah, alright. Bye." He hangs up, taking a step closer towards the demon. "Ruby."

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sam asked.

"Did an angel rescue Dean?" Ruby asked.

"You heard."

"Who hasn't?" She replied.

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so." Sam said.

Ruby starts walking away. "Okay. Bye, Sam, Klaus."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Wait. What's going on?"

"Sam, they're angels." Ruby replied. "I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later."

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"Not much." Ruby said. "I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, guys."

"I'm not scared of Angels."

Ruby walks off, leaving Sam and Klaus alone. 

"Not to ruin the drama, but, we should really get Dean’s pie." Klaus mentioned. "Before we forget."

Sam nods slowly.

Bobby and Dean are outside waiting by the time Sam and Klaus return from running errands. Sam knows something is wrong the second he sees them. The eldest Hunter walks towards the car window just as Sam is putting it down. "Keep the engine running." He said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "What’s going on?"

"I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry." Bobby explained. "I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?"

"Yeah." Bobby said. "We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me."

"Scoot over." Dean demanded, standing by the drivers side. Klaus hops out of the passengers seat and follows Bobby to his car, confusing Sam and Dean. "Where are you going?"

"I’m riding with Bobby." Klaus called over his shoulder.

Sam watches Dean as he opens the bag of food. "Great!" He said. "You got my pie."

The youngest Winchester sighs. This is going to be a long day.

-

Olivia is dead.

They walk into her house and find her laying in a puddle of her own blood. In arms reach of her lay an EMF reader and in the doorway is an unfinished salt line, telling Bobby she was killed by a ghost. He walks out of the room, unable to look at his friend like this.

"Bobby?"

He ignores Dean and dials the numbers of other hunters he knows. None of them answer. Not even one. Shit. He walks back into the room, phone in hand. Klaus looks worried. "Is everything okay?"

"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby explained.

"Good." Dean cut in. "We could use their help."

"Except... they ain’t answering their phones either." Bobby said.

"Something’s up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?"

He walks out of the house, leaving behind a concerned Sam, Dean, Ben, and Klaus.

-

Dean ends up dozing off about halfway to Bobby’s house, leaving Sam to get the gas. He quickly rushes into the restroom and washes his hands. The day has been long and disappointing. Every Hunter nearby is dead, killed the same way as Olivia. Something is going on and they have to figure out what it is before it’s too late.

When Sam breathes, he can see it. The mirror fogs and when he wipes it away, he sees a familiar face staring right back at him. 

Henriksen.

"Hi, Sam." He said. "It’s been awhile."

Sam remembers him from so long ago. He helped them fight off demons, fake their deaths and everything. Now he’s dead and it’s all Sam’s fault. He could’ve saved him. "Henriksen." Sam said. "Are you -- Did you..."

"I didn’t survive... if that’s what you’re asking." Henriksen replied.

"I’m sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming --" Sam said.

"You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place." Henriksen finished for him. "You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!"

The ghost attacks Sam. He notices the brand on his hand but doesn’t get a very good look at it before Henriksen throws him in the mirrors and knocks his head on the sink. Sam collapses to the ground and he can hear Dean break in just before his vision darkens.

-

Dean busts into the restroom just as Henriksen is about to kill Sam.

He shoots the man whose ghost disappears and rushes towards his younger brother, who lays unconscious on the floor with bruises all over his face. "Sammy, hey." He said, trying to shake him awake. "Come on, kid, wake up."

Sam squints up at him. "Dean?"

"Yeah, it’s me, Sammy." Dean replied, a wave of relief flooding over him. "We need to go, alright? It’s not time to sleep yet. We have to go help Bobby and Klaus."

Sam nods and Dean helps him up.

They hop into the impala and drive as fast as they can. Dean immediately calls Bobby, who doesn’t answer. "Damnit, Bobby! Pick up!" He shouted. He looks over at his brother. "How are you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None." Sam replied. Correct. "I’ll be fine, Dean."

"Henriksen?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What did he want?"

"Revenge," Sam explained. "’cause we got him killed."

"Sam." Dean said.

"Well, we did, Dean." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean replied. "Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby or Klaus, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

Sam is quiet after that. By the time they get to Bobby’s, the sun is out and shining. They come into the house with their guns ready. Both look around the room, seeing no Bobby and no Klaus. It’s peaceful. Not in a good way, either. "Klaus?" Sam shouted.

"Bobby?" Dean called out. He gestures towards the stairs. "I’ll go. You check outside."

He walks upstairs and looks around. Just like downstairs, it’s empty.

"Bobby?"

A door opens by itself and Dean knows he’s no longer alone.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are."

"Dean Winchester." A voice startled him. He turns around, seeing a beautiful young woman with shoulder-length brown hair. There’s something so familiar, he just can’t place it. "Still so bossy. You don’t recognize me?"

He sees that face with short blonde hair and demon black eyes and it starts to fall into place. He does know her. Of course he does. Why didn’t he realize this sooner?

"This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut." The ghost explained to him.

"Meg?"

"Hi." She said. "It’s okay. I’m not a demon."

Dean looks at her with sad eyes. "You’re the girl the demon possessed."

"Meg Masters." Meg replied. "Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood." She puts her hands up to assure him. "It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry -- was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner..." She puts her hand on her head. "in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I’m sorry."

"Oh, yeah?" Meg asked. "So sorry you had me thrown off a building?"

"Well, we thought --"

"No, you didn't think!" Meg shouted. "I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

Meg slaps Dean, knocking him to the ground. "Meg. Meg..." He said. She kicks him. "We didn't know."

"No..." Meg agreed. "You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No," Dean admitted. "I don't."

Meg grabs Dean by his jacket. That’s when he notices her brand. "You're damn right."

"You’re damn wrong."

Dean notices Klaus standing at the end of the hallway. "Kid?"

"Look, you may see Dean as a villain, but that’s far from the truth." Klaus said, walking closer. "He saved me more times I can count, basically adopted me as his second brother, and helped me through my drug addiction. If it weren’t for him, I don’t know if I’d be here today. He may be your villain, but he’s my superhero."

The Hunter freezes. Does Klaus really think of him like that? It makes no sense- Dean isn’t a hero. He causes more trouble than he fixes. If it weren’t for him, Klaus wouldn’t be in constant danger. He’s no different from the monsters he kills. Why would Klaus say such a thing about him? "Klaus-"

Klaus shoots the ghost and she disappears. "Bye bitch." He said, then rushes towards Dean, looking worried. "Dean! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None." Dean replied. "I’m fine, Klaus."

"Yeah?" Klaus asked. "And my father cares about me. How are you really?"

"I told you."

Klaus sighs, standing up. "Whatever." 

The medium begins walking off, leaving Dean alone. "Kid!"

Klaus doesn’t come back.

"Shit."

Dean finds Klaus with Sam and Bobby in the study, all three of them struggling to come up with a plan. He joins them without making a noise. "So, they're all people we know?" Sam raised a question.

"Not just know." Dean answered. "People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so."

"It was like a-a mark on her hand -- almost like a brand." Dean described.

"I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen." Sam announced.

"What did it look like?" Klaus asked. "I saw something on Luka."

"Uh, paper?" Sam asked. He takes the piece offered to him and scribbles something down. "Thanks."

"That's it."

"I may have seen this before." Bobby realized. "We got to move."

"Whoa." Dean said.

"Follow me." Bobby ordered.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Some place safe, you idiot." Bobby replied.

Bobby picks up some books and leads the hunters to a basement room, which is made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps. Sam looks around. "Bobby, is this..."

"Solid iron." Bobby confirmed. "Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof."

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked.

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby." Dean said, in awe.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You're awesome." Dean said. He notices the poster on the wall and freezes. "Oh."

Half an hour later as they’re making iron bullets, Klaus starts looking troubled. "Can the ghosts harm Ben in any way?" He asked. "Is that possible?"

"I don't think so." Sam said. "I’m sure he’s fine."

"I hope."

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean declared.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine." Dean said. "Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

"Yeah, only he does exist." Klaus said. "And ”he” is actually a she, just FYI, and I met her. I even told you, Dean! Why is it so hard to believe me?"

"Kid-"

"You are no different than my siblings!" Klaus snapped. "You just see me as a liar."

"I don’t see you as a liar!" Dean denied. "All I’m saying is maybe what you saw was just a reaper messing around. Which is why it called itself ”God”. That’s all."

"Found it." Bobby said, cutting their argument short.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Mark of the Witness."

"Witness?" Sam repeated. "Witness to what?"

"The unnatural." Bobby explained. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose."

"Who?"

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby replied. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called ”the rising of the witnesses.” It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait." Dean said. "What -- what book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know." Bobby said. "But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, boys."

"A sign of what?" Sam, Dean, and Klaus asked.

"The apocalypse."

-

Ben tried and failed to follow Klaus and the hunters into Bobby’s panic room. It’s 100% ghost proof. With the iron walls coated in salt and covered in pentagrams and Devil’s traps, it’s pretty much impossible for him to even get near the thing. So now he’s in the study surrounded by vengeful spirits.

"So..." He said awkwardly. "How’d you die?"

"Sam and Dean shoved me out a window." The ghost with shoulder-length brown hair said. "My little sister had to identify me and a few weeks later she killed herself. Our blood is on their hands and I’m going to get justice."

"Bobby walked right past the room that the monster was killing us in." The little girl said.

"We were scared." The other little girl said. "We were so scared. And he still didn't find us. Now he’s going to die scared, and no one will ever find him. We’ll make sure of it."

"Sam and Dean are the reason for my death." The man said. "Hours after they left the station Lilith came in and attacked. There were no survivors. Now I’m going to make them pay."

"That freak was too high off his ass to even notice me." Luka said. "I called for help. I screamed and cried. But he never came. Help never came. I died alone and scared at the age of sixteen and it’s all The Séance’s fault."

Ben flinches back from all the memories like a slap to the face. He remembers that day just like it was yesterday. Five vanished only a week before and everyone was still mourning in their own ways. Klaus’s way of mourning, taking any drug he could get his hands on. He wasn't quite sober when they went on the mission and because of that, a sixteen-year-old boy had his life taken away from him. "I’m really sorry, Luka."

"Sorry won't bring me back."

Ben hears the hunters and his anxiety spikes. "Please rethink this."

"Rethink what?" The woman asked. "Getting the justice we deserve? Ben, don’t you want the person who killed you to pay? Don’t you crave revenge?"

"Well, not really." Ben said. "I did this myself."

An awkward silence falls upon the room.

"Well," Ben said. "this is an awkward silence."

Everything after that happens fast. Sam, Dean, Klaus, and Bobby come up from the panic room and fight off the ghosts and then Bobby does some sort of ritual and all the evil spirits vanish from the house. 

A few hours later, as everyone sleeps, a man wearing a trenchcoat appears in the kitchen. Dean wakes up and walks toward him as if he recognizes him. "Excellent job with the witnesses." He commented.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance." Dean said. "You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't." The man said.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." Dean said. "Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible." Castiel replied. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder." Castiel informed. "We had larger concerns."

"Concerns?" Dean replied. "There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God." Castiel stated. "Your friend even met Him."

"I'm not convinced." Dean said. "First off, Klaus said God is a little girl, okay? And if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"God takes on many forms." Castiel said. "And He works..."

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass." Dean threatened. "So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here." Castiel said. "Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know." Castiel said. "The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay." Dean said. "I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell." Dean realized. "She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm." Castiel confirmed. "And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course." Dean said. "She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel explained.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Dean said.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel replied. "The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean said. "Last one opens and..."

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?" Dean asked. "But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel said. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer."

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far." Dean said. "Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried." Castiel said. "And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Dean stares, a little taken aback.

"And I think you missed a ghost." Castiel said before disappearing.

All Ben can think is, wow, who knew angels could be such dicks?


	3. Klaus the Supernatural Babysitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been seven weeks and four days since Dean returned to the land of living and life has been busy. On the first week, he went back in time and met his parents when they were young and also found out a thing or two about them. On the second week, Klaus turned nineteen years old and called his family- only two answered the phone. On the third week, Dean got infected by a ghost sickness which made him scared of everything. On the sixth week they found a real wishing fountain. Now, on the seventh week (and fourth day) they’re tracking down a girl who the demons deem important.
> 
> Or,
> 
> "What do you remember exactly?" Klaus asked.
> 
> "Who I am."
> 
> "I'll bite." Dean said. "Who are you?"
> 
> "I'm an Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I hate this chapter. I hate this whole story! I had a story arc for Klaus planned out that I really liked but I have no idea how to throw it in because I feel like it’s too late so this isn’t really FanFiction anymore, it’s just Supernatural only with Klaus and Ben thrown in.
> 
> I’m really sorry guys. The first story was a lot better and I know that. I have writers block so I’m just going off the script right now even though I wanted to put my own twist on this. If you have any ideas don’t hesitate to throw them down in the comments. I hate my writing right now. Hopefully the next chapters are better.

It’s been seven weeks and four days since Dean returned to the land of living and life has been busy. On the first week, he went back in time and met his parents when they were young and also found out a thing or two about them. On the second week, Klaus turned nineteen years old and called his family- only two answered the phone. On the third week, Dean got infected by a ghost sickness which made him scared of everything. On the sixth week they found a real wishing fountain. Now, on the seventh week (and fourth day) they’re tracking down a girl who the demons deem important.

It takes three days to get to their destination and Ben spends those three days annoying Klaus to the point he begs the little girl in Heaven to allow for the ghost to pass over. He never does, so apparently God hates Klaus and loves Ben.

"I spy with my little eye... something ugly."

"Screw you too, Ben."

"I’m not talking about you, you narcissist." Ben said. "I’m talking about the sky. It looks like it’s about to storm."

"It does." Klaus said, looking out the window. "I hope it’s not bad."

"Me too." Ben agreed. "Now, it’s your turn. What do you spy?"

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Is he always like this?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to see what was taking you so long." Ruby replied. "It’s been two days!"

"Oh, well sorry we can’t teleport like you!" Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said with a sigh. "calm down, okay?"

Dean shouts up but doesn’t look happy. Klaus looks at the demon sitting beside him. "You realize you’re sitting on my brother, right?" He said. She rolls her eyes and disappears. He looks at his brother. "Sorry, Benny."

"I hate when people do that."

"I know." Klaus said. He sees Dean in the rearview mirror and his face lights up. "I spy with my little eye a grouchy old man."

"Dean!"

"Yes!" Klaus exclaimed. "You’re good at this game! Ready for the next round?"

"Hey, how about we take a break from this whole game, alright?" Dean suggested. "It’s getting a little old."

Ben and Klaus look at each other, offended. "Wow." Ben said. "He really is a grumpy old man."

-

After three very long days on the road, they finally get to the hospital that Anna Milton escaped from. A shiver runs down Klaus’s spine just by being in one of these places again. After Klaus continued to make zero progress with his powers, Reginald started to question if he had powers at all and sent him to a ‘special hospital’ for people who were ‘crazy’ like him. He was not treated nicely there.

"Are you okay, kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Klaus said. "Last time I was in one of these places I talked to my doctor about his dead daughter. He didn’t like hearing that, so of course I was punished."

Dean looks at him with sorrow. "Kid-"

"It’s fine." Klaus said. "We need to focus on Anna."

Dean agrees and the hunters walk to the youngest Winchester, who is currently discussing Anna with a psychologist. "Of course I want to help however I can." The doctor said.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious." The doctor explained. "The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean commented.

"We think she may have planned this," The doctor said. "waited behind the door."

"Right." Sam replied. "Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends --" The doctor said. "Bright future."

"So," Dean said. "what happened -- she just... flipped?"

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia." The doctor replied. "Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"Ever consider that what she is seeing is real? Maybe she isn’t schizophrenic?" Klaus asked. "Why is it so hard for you doctors to believe in the supernatural? I’ll never understand-"

"Klaus." Sam stopped him, then turns back to the doctor. "What kind of delusions?"

"She thought demons were everywhere." The doctor said, giving Sam a sketchbook. She looks at Klaus. "You’re FBI?"

"In training, yeah." Klaus said. 

Dean, who has just finished looking over the drawings, speaks up. "Interesting."

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." The doctor said.

"Well," Dean said. "that -- that's just batty. That's Revelations."

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" The doctor asked.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." Dean said.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon." The doctor said. "When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

"Which is why we’re going to find her." Klaus promised.

They leave the hospital and head straight to the Milton residence. Klaus knows Mr. and Mrs. Milton are already dead the second they pull up to the driveway. Their ghosts stare at him with wide eyes as they try to speak, only to have more blood seep out of their slashed throats. "That’s bad." Ben said.

"We need to get inside." Klaus said. "Now."

It’s no surprise when they find the dead bodies. They’re too far gone to even think about saving. Klaus sighs. More ghosts he can’t save. "Shit." Dean said. "Are they saying anything?"

"They can’t talk." Klaus said. "Their vocal chords were damaged."

Sam investigates the crime-scene. "Sulfur." He said. "The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl --"

"Yeah, they want her." Dean said. "They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Sam looks at the family photographs decorating the house and picks one up. Klaus sees the smiling family and back at the two ghosts and his heart just hurts. They were good people. They didn’t deserve this.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me see 'em." Sam said. "Check this out."

He shows them the drawings. Drawings of a stained glass window, like the ones they have in those, definitely haunted creepy churches. "She was drawing the window of her church." Dean said.

"Over and over." Dean said. "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

"A church." Klaus pieced together. "I think we know where Anna is."

-

The impala pulls up to the church they expect Anna is hiding. Guns drawn, the three hunters walk up into the attic where they find the girl hiding. "Guys." Sam said, pointing towards Anna. "Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. These are my brothers, Klaus and Dean."

"Sam?" She asked. "Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you're Dean." She said. "The Dean?"

"Well, yeah." Dean said. "The Dean, I guess."

"And Klaus Hargreeves?" She asked. "The Séance?"

"That’s me." Klaus said with a small grin.

"It's really you." Anna said, looking at Dean. "Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all." She looks at Sam. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Then she looks at Klaus. "None of them really like you."

"Well, the feeling’s definitely mutual." Klaus said.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no." She said. "No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them."

"You overhear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

"Do you hear them now?" Klaus asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot." Anna said. "And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"I’ll say it once and I’ll say it again, why is it so hard for doctors to believe their patients?" Klaus said. "I see ghosts and they throw me in the loony bin. You hear angels and they do the same thing to you. I’m really sorry."

"Yes." Anna said. "Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start?" Sam asked. "Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly -- September 18th."

"The day I got out of Hell." Dean said.

"First words I heard," Anna said. "clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved.""

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad." Dean said. "They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

"Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay?" Anna asked. "I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Before anyone has a chance to answer her question, Ruby busts through the doors in a rush. "You got the girl." She said. "Good, let's go."

"Her face!"

"It's okay." Sam assured. "She's here to help."

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean said under his breath.

"Seriously, Dean?" Klaus asked. "It’s not the time!"

"We have to hurry." Ruby said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer." Ruby explained. "We can fight later, Dean."

"Well," Dean said. "that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here." Ruby informed. "You did."

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house." Ruby said. "We got to go now."

"Uh, guys?" Klaus said, pointing at the statue with the bleeding eyes.

"It's too late." Ruby said. "He's here."

Sam grabs Anna by the arm and takes her into a closet to hide while Klaus and Dean prepare for battle. He looks at the kid. "Have you even fought demons before?" He asked.

"No, Dean." Klaus said in a sarcastic tone. "Those four months you were away Bobby and I spent horseback riding on the beach. Of course I know how to fight demons. That was the first thing he taught me."

"Good."

Sam walks out of the closet Anna is in and pulls out his holy water. "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby told him. Sam puts the flask away.

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean said.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside." Ruby said. "He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."

"Uh, I can’t die." Klaus stated.

"Good for you, Klaus, but the rest of us can."

The demon enters and immediately Sam tries to exorcise the thing. "That tickles." The demon said. "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

The demon throws Sam downstairs and Klaus uses his telekinesis while Dean attacks him with his knife. Somehow, the demon still wins the fight. He throws Klaus out the stained glass window and grabs Dean by the shirt. "Hello again, Dean." He said.

Anna screams as Ruby pulls her from the closet. 

"Come on, Dean." The demon said. "Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell."

"Alastair." Dean realized.

Sam comes from behind and stabs Alastair with Ruby’s knife. "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." He said.

Klaus, who has apparently levitated back up, grabs ahold of Sam and Dean floats them to safety just as Alastair prepares his attack.

-

Sam flinches at the sting of the alcohol touching his cut. "Don’t be such a baby." Klaus said, throwing the cotton swab in the trash and preparing the stitches. "Sam, you’re like fifty feet tall, so why do you keep getting thrown around like a rag-doll?"

"He was a demon."

"I could’ve taken him and I’m the shortest one in my family." Ben said, then pauses. "Next to Vanya of course. She’s really tiny. But she’s could still hurt someone twice her size if she wanted to. And she doesn’t even have powers!"

"Remember when our Dear Papa made the two ‘useless’ ones fight each other and she ended up knocking me into the wall and giving me a concussion?" Klaus asked. "That was crazy! She cried for a month. Aw, poor girl."

"As much as I love hearing about your screwed up childhoods, can we maybe focus on the mission?" Dean asked. "And can someone put my arm back into place? When you dropped us six feet in the air it dislocated."

"Oh, I’m sorry for not saving your lives right!"

Dean sighs, taking a sip from a whiskey bottle. "I’ll pop it back in once Klaus is finished." Sam said. Klaus continues patching up the tallest Winchester’s wound. Dean watches.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, saving your ass." Sam said. "Who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good." Dean said. "We got to find Anna."

"Ruby's got her." Sam said, standing up. "I'm sure she's okay. Alright. Come on. On three. One..." 

Sam forces Dean's shoulder back into place. "You sure about Ruby?" Dean said. "’Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Please don’t do this now." Klaus begged.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again." Sam said. "That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" 

"You’re doing this." Klaus said.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said, ignoring Klaus. "Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked. "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You got to do better than that." Dean said. "Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because... she saved my life."

Dean and Klaus look look at Sam. "Alright, continue." Klaus said. "I’m intrigued."

Sam explains the (very long) story of how Ruby saved him and right on cue the familiar demon shows up possessing a maid and gives them an address to go to. By the time they get there it’s very late at night and everyone is exhausted. Not that they’ll be able to rest. "Glad you could make it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said.

"Anna, are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Anna said. "Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said. "I guess I... You know."

"What?"

"I guess I owe you for... Sam." Dean said, clearly struggling. "And I just wanted... you know..."

"Don't strain yourself." Ruby said.

"Okay, then." Dean said. "Is the moment over? Good, 'cause that was awkward."

"Hey, Sam," Anna said. "you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

"Uh..." Sam said awkwardly.

"What?"

"Anna, um..." He said. "Your parents..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, they're not..."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked, heartbroken.

"I don’t know." Klaus said. "It’s terrible and you don’t deserve this. But if you want to say goodbye-"

"They're coming."

"Back room."

Klaus takes Anna to the back room, away from danger. He stayed there to protect her and make sure nothing bad happens. Meanwhile, the two hunters and demon prepare for battle. "Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..." Dean said. "about that..."

"You're kidding."

"Hey," Dean said. "don't look at me."

"Thanks a lot." Sam said.

"Great." Ruby said. "Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."

The door rattles violently and bursts open. Castiel and Uriel walk in and Dean hopes this is good news. "Please tell me you're here to help." Dean said. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well, I can see that." Uriel said. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said, straightforward as always.

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking." Uriel demanded. "Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked,

"No," Castiel said. "she has to die."

"You want Anna?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Out of the way." Uriel said, walking closer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said. "Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry." Uriel said in a voice that made Dean want to punch him in his stupid Angel face. "I'll kill her gentle."

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Castiel said. "And?"

"And?" Sam said. "Anna's an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been hanging around." Uriel said. "Now give us the girl."

"Sorry." Dean said. "Get yourself another one. Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us?" Uriel asked. "You three? Or this demon whore?"

Uriel throws Ruby against a wall. Dean attacks him. Castiel steps toward Sam. "Cas," he begged. "stop...please.." The Angel touches Sam's forehead and he falls to the ground. His world darkens.

-

Ben stands by Ruby and watches the hunters and girl speak. Being here is not ideal for the ghost, but as long as everyone is save, he doesn’t care. "Iron walls drenched in salt." Dean said. "Demons can't even touch the joint."

"Neither can ghosts." Ben commented.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby said.

"Same."

"Write your congressman." Dean said.

"Look, guys, I know this isn’t fair to you guys but it’s only temporary." Klaus said. "And you’re not completely alone. I made Ben corporeal so you’ll have each other as company."

"We have literally nothing in common." Ruby said. "Here."

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra-crunchy." Ruby said. "They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Do I count as an all comer?" Ben asked, worried. Ruby pats his back.

"Thanks, Ruby." Dean said, giving one to Anna. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet." Anna said. "Dead silence."

"That’s a little unsettling." Klaus said. "Not gonna lie."

Dean points at Klaus. "I agree with him."

"We're in trouble, huh?" Anna guessed. "You guys are scared?"

"Nah."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called from upstairs.

"Just stay here, okay?" Dean said and turns to Klaus. "Keep an eye on them."

"I never agreed to babysitting!" Klaus called after Dean as he rushes upstairs. He sighs and looks to the demon, ghost, and strange girl. "So... how’s life?"

"This is going to be a long day." Ruby said.

"Amen, sister." Ben commented.

About five minutes into babysitting, Klaus loses all control. Ruby gets bored and Anna says she’s tired of staring at the same four walls and without even asking Klaus, who is in charge, for permission they all go upstairs. Klaus rushes after them and gets them just as Sam and Dean find out they escaped. "Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked.

Dean looks at Klaus. "Nice job watching her." 

"They ran away without asking!" Klaus said. "And they don’t need babysat."

"No, you're right, Anna." Sam said. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something." Sam said. "Why would they say that?"

"You tell me." Anna said. "Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Okay." Sam said. "Then let's find out."

"How?" Klaus asked.

Pamela. That’s how, apparently. Sam makes the phone call and an hour later Dean is guiding her down to the basement where everyone is currently hanging out. "We’re here!" He announced.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam greeted. 

"Sam?" Pamela asked.

"It's me." Sam said. "It’s Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh." Pamela said. "Know how I can tell? That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, that’s my favorite psychic, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack."

"Uh... uh... uh..." Sam said awkwardly.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo." Pamela said. "I still got more senses than most."

Sam nods. "Got it."

Pamela walks towards Anna. "Hey, Anna." She greeted. "How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on." Pamela explained. "I'm excited to help."

"Oh." Anna said. "That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really." Pamela said. "Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?"

"They stole something from me." Pamela said. She removes her sunglasses and Ben is surprised to see white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

Ben sighs. "We’re gonna have to go back into the panic room, aren’t we?"

-

"Nice and relaxed." Pamela ordered. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"Now, Anna," Pamela said. "tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know." Anna replied. "I just did."

"Your father..." Pamela said. "What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"Alright." Pamela said. "But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to." Anna said.

"It'll be okay." Pamela assured. "Anna, just one look -- that's all we need."

"No."

"What's your dad's name?" Pamela asked. "Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No." Anna said, then screams. "No!"

Klaus flinches. It’s never fun being forced to do something you won’t want to do. Reginald forced training upon him so much and he always screamed the same way Anna is screaming right now. He wishes he could stop this but he knows what Pamela is doing is important. It doesn’t make watching any easier.

"Calm down."

Anna screams louder. "He's gonna kill me!"

Sam, Dean, and Klaus share a worried glance. Is she okay?

"Anna, you're safe."

She screams again. "No!

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"It's alright, Anna." Pamela assured. 

Then, total silence. "Anna?" Dean asked, walking towards the now quiet girl. 

"Dean, don't." Pamela warned. But since when does Dean ever listen? He just doesn’t. He only listens to himself even though his IQ is probably below zero. Anna throws him across the room (as expected) but before he can collide with the wall, Klaus uses his telekinesis to bring him safely to the floor. "Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" 

"Thank you, Pamela." Anna said. "That helps a lot. I remember now."

"What do you remember exactly?" Klaus asked.

"Who I am."

"I'll bite." Dean said. "Who are you?"

"I'm an Angel."

Well, this just started making a lot more sense.

-

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." Anna assured.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said.

"Neither do I." Pamela agreed.

"Neither do I." Klaus also agreed. Pamela and Ruby turn towards the young Medium as if they’re offended. It’s fair, Klaus doesn’t have any reason to not trust angels. It’s not like they took his sight or he’s a demon. "Hey, they hate me, okay? I don’t know why but I don’t like being around them in case they try to do something."

"You don’t know why they hate you?" Anna asked. "You aren’t supposed to exist."

Dean looks at Klaus, because that had to have hurt. Apparently it did not. "I’ve been called and told worse, honey." He said. "If you want to hurt me then maybe you should say my hair is ugly or you don’t like my clothes. That’d really sting."

"So..." Anna said, changing the subject. Smart. "Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna explained.

"So," Dean said. "what, were they like your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean said.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders." Anna said. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed..." Anna informed. "which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Ben asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela explained.

"Wait a minute." Sam said. "I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts." Anna said. "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Klaus asked. "What’s grace?"

"My grace." Anna said. "It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"Do you think my siblings and I could be fallen angels?" Klaus asked.

Anna looks at him. "No, sweetie." She said. "You’re something only God can explain."

Klaus nods. "If I asked her, would she answer?"

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked before Anna can answer the kid’s question. They have more important things to focus on right now.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna confirmed.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right." Anna said. An Angel and a Demon just agreed on something. Has He’ll frozen over? "Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her." Ruby said. "A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know." Ruby said. "And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Sam asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked.

"Something like that."

"Alright." Dean said. "I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track." Anna said. "I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait." Sam said. "You mean falling, like, literally?"

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see?" Sam asked. "Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

-

After a very awkward car ride where Klaus was sandwiched between an Angel and a Demon, the five eventually reach their destination only to find no grace. So they got back into the impala and the awkwardness returned. Now they’re at a barn and they’re spouting off terrible ideas. "We still got the hex bags." Dean said. "I say we head back to the panic room."

"What, forever?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Ooh!" Klaus said. "Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"Hey!" Sam said. "Hey, hey, hey. Stop it."

"I’m surrounded by idiots." Ben said. Ever since Klaus discovered just what he could do, Ben is always around. Not that anyone is bothered by it. Ben is a great kid and nice to talk to. He gives great advice and hugs. Sam really likes the kid.

"Anna's grace is gone." Ruby said. "You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

"Um... guys?" Anna said. "The angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird... like a recording... a loop." Anna explained. "It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...""

"Or what?" Dean asked, cutting Anna off.

""...or we hurl him back to damnation.""

"Well that’s just lovely!" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Anna.." Sam said. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

"To what?" Anna asked. "To kill them?" Sam nods. "Nothing we could get to... Not right now."

"Okay, wait, wait." Dean said. "I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!"

-

Ben has seen a lot of disturbing things in his lifetime, but seeing Dean making out with Anna is somehow in the top ten. "Seriously?" Klaus said as he looks at them through the window. They look up at him, both embarrassed. "We’re going to die any minute now and you think it’s a good idea to kiss? That’s disgusting."

"Damnit, Klaus!"

"It’s funny." Ben said. "Sam has a Demon girlfriend and you have an Angel girlfriend. You really are opposites. No wonder you fight all the time."

"Can you go?" Dean asked.

"I would but Sam is snoring." Klaus said. "If I’m forced to listen to that for another minute, I will have another ghost following me around."

Dean sighs. "Whatever."

"You know, I thought if you ever started a relationship with an Angel, it’d be Castiel." Ben said. "I just feel like you guys are crushing hard for each other. Well, you used to be, now that Castiel is threatening you and all I feel like Destiel may have sunk like the titanic."

Dean almost speaks up but decides against it. "Do you guys want to go for a drive?"

"Sounds fun to me." 

-

It’s early morning when Sam wakes up from his nap. Klaus is glad to not have to hear the snoring anymore and happily goes back into the barn without argument. Of course, the happiness is cut short when everyone realizes Ruby is gone. Great. "Where’s Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean said, taking a drink from his flask. 

Klaus looks at it and fights the urge to steal it from him. Normally when he’s in stressful situations, he drinks or takes any drug he can get his hands on. Or both. Most of the time both. "Should you really be drinking that in front of an alcoholic?" Ben said, looking out for his brother.

Dean sighs. "I’ve drank many times before in front of him."

"Still, it’s a little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere."

"You are a worse alcoholic than I ever was." Klaus said. "Really man, go to a meeting or something. It’s not good for your health."

Anna looks at Dean. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean said. An obvious lie that Klaus has told a million times before. Klaus almost says something but before he can, the door opens and those two dick Angels enter. Ugh.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel said. "It's good to see you."

"How?" Sam asked. "How did you find us? Dean?"

Dean looks at Anna. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "What’s going on?"

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna said. "They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna kisses Dean to Klaus’s disgust. No one wants to see that. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

-

"I'm sorry." Castiel said and Dean calls bullshit. There’s no way he can feel sorrow but still hurt someone as great as Anna. He has never hated the Angel so much in his life. Why can’t Anna be happy? She deserves to be happy.

"No." Anna said. "You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history." Castiel said. "It's just --"

"Orders are orders." Anna said. "I know. Just make it quick."

Before Castiel or Uriel has a chance to kill Anna, Alastair, an injured Ruby, and another unfamiliar demon appear out of nowhere. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel asked.

"Name-calling." Alastair said. "That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Is this how Angel’s and Demon’s argue?" Klaus asked. "They sound like Luther and Diego."

"Oh my gosh they really do." Ben said. 

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel demanded.

"Sure." Alastair said."Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel said. "I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste.

"Think I'll take my chances."

The Angels and Demons begin to fight. Klaus looks at Ben and the other Hunters, a little unsure. "Okay, but what side are we supposed to be rooting for?" Klaus asked. Ben considers it and after a second, he has an answer. Kinda.

"I don’t know." Ben said. "They both want to kill Anna."

Dean watches the whole scene play out in front of him. Castiel tries to exorcise Alastair but nothing happens. Is this Demon immortal? "Sorry, kiddo." Alastair said. "Why don't you go run to daddy?"

Uriel begins to exorcise the other demon in the room without any issues. It cries out in pain as it’s taken back to Hell. Meanwhile, Alastair begins to exorcise Castiel. Before he has a chance to remove the Angel from the vessel, Dean grabs a crowbar and hits the demon with it. "Dean, Dean, Dean..." He said. "I am so disappointed. You had such promise."

Alastair attacks the three hunters while Anna steals her grace back from Uriel, who is currently distracted with killing the demon. "No!" Uriel said, but it’s already too late.

Anna breaks the glass holding her grace. A beautiful light flows into her mouth. "Shut your eyes." She demanded. "Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!"

Bright light comes out from Anna's body and she makes Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby’s knife. The Angels look around in surprise. Dean has a feeling they hunters won this battle. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Dean asked. "Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel said.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

Having lost the fight, the two Angels leave. Sam looks over at Ruby with concern. "You okay?" He asked

"Not so much." She answered.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery." Ruby replied. "I was only being tortured."

"Shit." Klaus said. "Are you alright?"

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy." Dean said. "Bringing them all together all at once -- angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

"Yeah," Sam said. "well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging."

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh?" Sam said. "She must be happy... Wherever she is."

"I hope so." Klaus said.

"I doubt it." Dean replied.

All Dean can hope is that Anna, wherever she is, she’s safe and those Angel’s don’t come after her anymore. After everything that poor girl- Angel- has been through, she deserves happiness. Even if Dean doesn’t get to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing 😫


	4. Those 4 Months... (TW: Abusive relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running multiple universes at once is not an easy job. It’s painful, exhausting, honestly- kinda (really) depressing. She sees how everyone’s lives play out like a TV show, and since She gave them free will, She can’t push them in a different direction than the one they choose.
> 
> -
> 
> It was the biggest mistake of his afterlife.
> 
> (TW: Abuse, suicide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the wait!
> 
> Life has been kinda shitty lately (my anxiety has been worse than ever, I barely get any sleep at night because my mind won’t shut up & it’s impossible to write when you’re sleep deprived, my Dad has been trying to stir shit up again after 4 years, my older sister and my Mom both work now so I’ve been a full time babysitter for my little sister, & my older sister is going through her first heartbreak and I’ve been trying to support her through that) so writing hasn’t been my worst concern. 
> 
> Also this chapter takes place the 4 months Dean was in Hell.
> 
> (TW: Abuse, suicide)

Running multiple universes at once is not an easy job. It’s painful, exhausting, honestly- kinda (really) depressing. She sees how everyone’s lives play out like a TV show, and since She gave them free will, She can’t push them in a different direction than the one they choose.

So, once every few centuries, God will take a break, trusting that the other powerful entities such as Death, The Monocle, and Her siblings will take care of Her beautiful creations. It normally works out just fine.

Then She wakes up, finds 43 new babies were born despite the fact their mothers weren’t pregnant when the day first started, and one of those babies staring up at her, blinking his emerald green eyes and making that little gurgle noise babies make. Her heart melts, but Her brain is confused.

She picks the baby up in Her arms and cradles him close. "Well, hello there little one." She said cautiously. It may be a baby... but it’s a baby She didn’t make. Can’t be too careful. "Where did you come from?"

He reaches for her face. "Gah!"

God smiles. "That explains a lot." She replied, letting out a small giggle. A question comes to mind as She stares at the baby, and it’s not where he came from. "Why are you here, little guy? You’re just a baby. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you."

Her question is answered for Her when she notices the large gash on his head. He’d been murdered. Most likely by his family. The baby begins fussing and Her heart snaps in two. His life was taken from him just as it had started. Poor kid. 

"It’s okay, baby." God said. "I’ll take care of you and one will ever hurt you again."

God would have kept that promise had the infant not vanished from Her arms. Fear, confusion, and surprise strike her all at once as it dawns on her.

The baby can’t die.

-

Klaus died.

How does he know this? Well, because God is literally standing in front of him. How does he know it’s God? Well... he doesn’t really know for sure. It’s not like he’s met Her before. Sure he spent 6 years of his life high but you’d remember something like that.

Right?

"We need to talk."

"Wait, wait, wait-" Klaus said. "Why do I know you?"

"Because we’ve met before." God said. "And way more than once. You just don’t remember because I wiped your memories of ever dying and meeting me. Death is a very traumatic thing,

"Oh yeah," Klaus said, nodding a bit. "That makes sense."

God doesn’t reply and looks ready for Klaus’s next question.

"I’ve died before?!"

"Yes." God replied. "Did I not make that known when I said we’ve met before?"

"Yeah, but-" Klaus said. "I...I died before. How many times? And why?"

God stares for a second, like She’s trying to figure out how to respond. "Let’s leave it at this: You’ve died more times than any human should." She said. "And now, onto my thing. We need to talk."

"About what?" 

"The apocalypse."

"Oh," Klaus said. "Is that all?"

"Take this seriously!" God snapped and Klaus immediately shutout up. He doesn’t wanna anger God because... it’s God. "The apocalypse is coming and soon. I don’t know who will be the cause of it, but I think you’re the key to stopping it."

Klaus is taken aback. How is the most useless of the Hargreeves clan gonna stop the apocalypse? "I think you’ve mistaken me for Luther." Klaus said. "It’s fine! It happens. Well... it doesn’t- but that’s not the point."

"Luther would be useless in a situation like this."

"And I wouldn’t?" Klaus said. "How is communicating with ghosts gonna save the world?"

"It’s not." God said. "Your other powers will."

"I don’t have other powers." Klaus corrected. She’s gotta have him mixed up with someone. It doesn’t make sense otherwise. "Unless... does doing drugs count as a power?"

"No." God said. "Klaus, I don’t know why you exist, but I know that when I first met you, I could just feel the power inside you, waiting to be unleashed. I think if you tapped into that, it could be what saves the world from the upcoming crisis."

Klaus looks at Her face for signs that She’s joking. When he doesn’t find any he realizes She’s telling the truth. "What do you need me to do?"

-

The second the clock strikes midnight, Bobby starts rushing to his boys.

He hopes to be greeted with everyone alive, but instead he’s greeted with his worst nightmare; Sam, a sobbing mess as he clutches onto his older brother Dean, whose insides are now on the outside, and a few feet away from them is Klaus, the barely eighteen year old with his whole future ahead of him, with his neck turned in a weird way. 

In his grief and anger, Bobby punches a hole in the wall and then slides onto the floor and begins to sob, grieving for his son, who gave his life so his brother could live. 

Their anguished cries aside, the room is completely quiet.

Then the impossible happens.

-

It doesn’t make any sense.

Sam watched Lilith snap his neck. Sam watched Bobby check his pulse and shake his head when he found none. He knows for a fact Klaus died, so why is the kid puking his guts out in the corner of the room right now? And how is he not paralyzed?

Then a logical explanation comes to mind, and Sam reaches for the weapon that lays a few feet from him. When he finally gets his hands on it, he charges at the kid.

Klaus- or the thing pretending to be him- must’ve seen him coming in the corner of his eye, because he quickly scrambles away. He puts his hands out to shield himself from Sam as he slowly steps backward. "Sam," he said. "It’s me. It’s Klaus. Can you please put down the knife?"

Sam considers it.

And then proceeds to chase Klaus up the stairs. 

Klaus locks himself into the bedroom closest to him, leaving Sam out in the hallway, pounding on the door. "Let me in!" He screamed. "LET ME IN!"

"Sam, it’s me!" He shouted. "It’s Klaus!"

"No, it’s not." Sam said. "Klaus is dead!"

"That’s true, I was, but I’m not anymore!" Said the demon/teenager. "I can’t die. Yay!" The cheerful voice of Klaus is followed by a clap coming from the other side of the door. "So, do you believe me? Can you put down the knife now?"

Sam looks to Bobby, who’s holding a gun but otherwise looks pretty convinced. With a bit of hesitation, Sam agrees. "Fine."

Klaus opens the door slowly, looking at Sam and then to Bobby. "Look, I know neither of you believe me, but I can prove it." Klaus said. "I swear! Just, let me see the water?"

Bobby throws it to him and Klaus splashes it on himself. Klaus has reaction to it, instead he just spits the little that got into his mouth. "Wait, so you are Klaus?" Sam asked. Klaus nods.

"I’ve been trying to tell you."

Without another word, Sam brings Klaus into a big hug.

"I’m so glad you’re alive."

-

Two months ago, Dean was ripped to shreds and dragged to Hell.

Also two months ago, Sam abandoned Klaus at a shitty motel two hours away from Bobby’s with nothing more than a shitty apology letter and 20 dollars.

A responsible adult would’ve used that money for a bus ticket or a pay phone. However, Klaus is barely an adult, and he’s not the least bit responsible, so he used the money to get high off of any drugs he could get his hands on and passed out in the creepy alleyways of a strange, unknown town.

That was two months ago, of course, and a lot can change in two months.

While Klaus’s sobriety is still out the window, he does have a boyfriend who provides shelter and food, so at least Klaus isn’t homeless and starving. The only downside is his boyfriend is a total douchebag with horrible anger issues, therefore Ben hates him with a passion.

"But he makes amazing osso buco, Benny!"

For three weeks, Ben has been begging Klaus to leave the bastard, but Klaus being as stubborn as he is, refuses. "So, being beaten is fine by you as long as you’re getting osso buco?" Ben said. "Really, Klaus?"

"Yeah!" Klaus said. "It is! And besides, Ben, I just don’t have the energy to look for a place to sleep."

Ben sighs. To be honest, he feels bad for the dumbass. "You need to call Sam."

"I can’t!" Klaus said. "He doesn’t answer when anyone calls, remember? And I can’t go to Bobby because I barely know him, and I know he’d see me as a failure if he saw me like-" Klaus gestures to his bony figure and bruised body, and then to the marks on his arm from the needles. "this!"

"Klaus," Ben said. "I can’t watch you continue on like this!"

"Then don’t!" Klaus said. "I never asked you to be here! I don’t need you!"

Ben feels a wave of hurt. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Klaus said. "Pass on already, and stay out of my business!"

"Fine!" Ben said. "I’ll leave! But I’m not coming back!"

"Oh, you promise?" Klaus asked. 

"I do!" Ben shouted. 

"Good!"

"Good!" Ben repeated, and with one final look, he left Klaus behind.

It was the biggest mistake of his afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too happy with it but I wanted to show what Klaus and Bobby did when Dean was dead because I never really explained it. The next chapter is part two of this, it’s pretty much done, I just have to write a few more characters POVs first.


	5. Those 4 months... (TW: Abuse, drugs, Hell, mentions of prostitution, vomiting, blood, brain injury, seizures and OOC characters.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth didn’t mean to kill Klaus.
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Every second of those months have been so insanely crazy, that Bobby has barely had any time to grieve for them. But what’s the life of a hunter, he guesses guess. Kill first, grieve later. It’d be nice if the “later” part actually came for once.
> 
> (TW// Abuse, drugs, Hell, mentions of prostitution, vomiting, blood, brain injury, seizures and OOC characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW// Abuse, drugs, Hell, mentions of prostitution, vomiting, blood, brain injury, seizures and OOC characters.)
> 
> Me?? Updating twice in the same year? Could that be?
> 
> Happy spoopy season, bitches!
> 
> I’m sorry for the nearly month long wait. It’s my bad. I’ve been writing every day since but I kept on restarting the chapter so it’d be perfect and make sense. Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy! Byeeee!
> 
> (Alternative title- “In Which Klaus is a Gay Disaster™️ and Bobby is a Tired Dad™️)

Crowley, the King of the Crossroads, the right-hand man to some of the most powerful demons out there. He lived a miserable life on Earth and left it with more enemies than friends, some of them being his own family. He sold his soul for 3 more inches that’d he’d only get to enjoy fior a decade, and then suffered in Hell for hundreds of years.

But it was all worth it.

Because now, he’s finally, for once, happy. Because now, he’s got a job he actually enjoys. People make deals with him and in just 10 short years, he gets to torture their souls for all of eternity. He gets to see people’s reactions when they see where they’d ended up. He gets to hear their shrieks as he does something so inhuman to them that he almost feels guilty. He loves his job with his whole, cold and evil heart.

He sees two demons chatting, walking in the same pace alongside each other. They’ve got evil smirks and Crowley can’t help but wonder why. "What are you smiling about?"

"You didn’t hear?" Demon 1 said. "We’ve got a new arrival, and you wouldn’t believe who it is."

"Well, don’t waste my time," Crowley said. "tell me."

"It’s one of those Umbrella kid’s." Demon 2 replied. "Remember? They were all born on the same day with extraordinary abilities and adopted by that alien dude with the monocle?"

"Really?" Crowley said. "Which is it?"

"It’s that really strange one." Demon 1 said.

"Yeah," Demon 2 said. "the one who can see ghosts and is best buds with those Winchester boys, remember? Anyway, his brother abandoned him and then his boyfriend beat him to death. It’s kind of a shame... he died in pain and now he’s in a place where he’ll be in pain for eternity."

"Oh yes, it is." Crowley agreed. "What cell?"

"Cell 18841837." 

"Ah, thank you very much." Crowley said, before using his powers to teleport to that location. He gets there and sees a boy with dark curls and green eyes. Surprisingly, he did not jump when Crowley appeared from nowhere as the other residents of Hell normally do. "Hello, Klaus."

"Hello." Klaus greeted calmly. "Are you the Devil?"

"Oh, no, no." Crowley said. "The Devil is too busy being tortured to torture anyone else right now. But you’re close."

"Oh, hello Lilith." Klaus said. "Can you gladly fuck off? You already have Dean."

"What?" Crowley said, offended. "I’m not Lilith! I’m Crowley! King of the Crossroads!"

"Ooh," Klaus said. "Is that supposed to mean something to me? I mean, listen, bud, I’ve tried selling my soul a lot over the course of the last two months and I’ve never heard of you once. Unless I was high... then, okay, I may have heard of you."

Crowley feels like he’s being tortured more than the boy. "Why aren’t you terrified of me!?"

"To be honest? This is better than life." Klaus said. "Also, would you mind telling me why I’m here? I normally go to Heaven when I die, and I’m kinda offended right now."

"You don’t know why you’re here?" Crowley said. "Why don’t you look at every thing you’ve ever done in your whole entire life and then you’ll know why."

"Okay, that’s fair, but I couldn’t control a lot of the things you just mentioned." Klaus started. "Also, God and I are close, so I should be in Heaven."

"Christians always act like they’re best friends with God."

"First, I never said I was best friends with God, okay?" Klaus said. "Second, I’m not a Christian. I know Her. We’ve met a couple of times and I think there was an error in the system because I know she wouldn’t send me here."

Crowley rolls his eyes. "You clearly think highly of yourself."

"You would too if you looked half this amazing." Klaus replied simply.

"I’m going to have fun torturing you."

Just as he finishes his sentence, a bright light begins spreading over Klaus’s body. "Actually, it looks like you won’t."

"What’s happening?"

"I didn’t tell you?" Klaus said. "I’m immortal, bitch!"

Before Crowley has a chance to reply or even process what he just heard, the teenager is already gone. He stands slack jawed for quite sometime before finally finding his voice. "What the fuck just happened."

-

Kenneth didn’t mean to kill Klaus.

He just got angry and lost control- which is fine, people lose control sometimes, it’s normal. He didn’t think by losing control he’d accidentally commit a murder. He didn’t even know he slammed Klaus’s head against the brick that hard in the first place. He didn’t, did he? Maybe Klaus just OD’d or something...

When he looks at Klaus’s limp body laying in a puddle of his own blood, he realizes that isn’t the case. "Shit." He said, kneeling beside his dead boyfriend. He picks his hand up and checks for a pulse. "Klaus, I didn’t mean it. I am so sorry."

He realizes no amount of apologies will ever fix this. Klaus is dead, because of him, and he will spend the rest of his life in a prison cell. There’s no judge that will take pity on him and let him stay a free man.

"I can’t go to prison." He said, sobbing. "I-I just can’t."

Suddenly, an idea comes to mind.

"I know what I have to do."

He drags Klaus’s dead body outside, down the stairs, and into the trunk with his shovel. It’s dark out and everyone’s asleep, so no one sees him, and if they do they do nothing to stop him. 

Kenneth hops in the front seat and begins driving to the nearest woods. The road ahead of him is dark and it’s nearly impossible to see, but it still doesn’t stop him from getting where he needs to be. "Damn eyesight." He muttered under his breath as he searches for his glasses.

It’s hard to explain what follows after.

It’s like something comes over him... something so much stronger than him. His vision begins to darken, and he can hear a voice in his head, and it’s not his own. It’s saying something... it sounds like it’s threatening him. He begins to lose control of his hands, and they turn the wheel into a new direction and he’s got no control over this, no matter how much he tries to fight it. 

As the car flips over, he only has one thing on his mind:

Kenneth really doesn’t want to die.

-

Two months ago, God told Klaus he was the key to stopping the end of the world.

Also two months ago, Klaus relapsed.

And yet here he is, back in Heaven after discovering a new power and then instantly flipping the car over into the woods. 

"Really, Klaus?" 

"In my defense, I have no idea how to drive." Klaus said. "Reginald never taught me to ride a bike let alone drive a car. Also, I just got back from Hell so I was shaken-"

"I’m obviously not talking about that." God said. "Although I’m not surprised you managed to die twice in mine day. Actually, I’m surprised that doesn’t happen more often. You live an extremely reckless life."

"Wait, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your addiction, Klaus." God said. "I told you you’re the key to saving the world and what do you do? You go out and become a hooker."

"But I wasn’t a hooker-"

"You used your body to get drugs, so basically the same thing." God said. "To make matters worse you fell in love with a client and moved in with him only for him to beat you to death. You literally did all the things I told you not to do."

"I didn’t know you were serious when you told me not to become a hooker." Klaus said. "I thought you were joking. That was such a random thing for God to say."

"Why would I joke?" God said. "I never joke. I may have created humor but it doesn’t mean I have to use it. Also, you should take everything I say very seriously. I’m God."

"Okay, sheesh." Klaus said. "Also, I wasn’t actually in love with Kenneth. I liked him for a bit but by the end of the relationship I was just using him for his home. It was nice having a home again. I haven’t had one of those since Dean... y’know."

"I do." God said. "I also know what you just said isn’t true."

"What do you mean?"

"You do have a home." God said. "It’s not with Kenneth, it’s not the streets, it’s with Bobby."

"What?" Klaus asked, laughing. "It’s not with Bobby. We barely even know each other. I’m not even sure he likes me... he just tolerates me for Sam and Dean’s sake, and now that neither of them are around, he doesn’t have to do that anymore."

"That’s bull and you know it." God said. "Bobby has spent the last two months searching high and low for you and Sam. He calls the hospitals located in South Dakota every day in fear you’re a patient there. Do you know how many hours of sleep he’s missed?!"

"I didn’t know that..."

"I can assure you, Klaus, if you went to Bobby after Sam left, he would’ve taken you in." God said. "And you wanna know why? Because you’re family, and Bobby would do anything for his family."

Klaus is silent for a second. "But-"

"Don’t argue with me." God said. A bright light appears on Klaus’s chest and it slowly begins to spread. "It looks like you’re waking up."

"Guess it does."

"I need you to promise me something." God said. "I need you to promise me, you’ll find Bobby and you’ll stop using."

"I will."

"Klaus, I’m serious." God said. "I need you. I need you to save the world."

"Okay, okay." Klaus said, the light covering nearly his whole body. "I prom-"

Before Klaus can even finish his sentence, he’s already back on Earth. 

-

"Time of death, 6:58 AM." 

Klaus wakes up just as he’s pronounced dead.

And man, does it suck.

His body aches all over and his lungs struggle for the air he was deprived of for so long. There are people around him and they’re all talking at once, and what’s worst of all is he doesn’t who is dead and who is alive. He can feel bile rising in his throat and the world around him spins, which makes him regret sitting up so fast. 

"Sir?" A voice said. "Are you with us?"

Instead of speaking, Klaus rips the oxygen mask off and vomits onto the floor. 

Apparently nausea is a side effect of immortality.

"Sir?"

"I need to go." He said, ripping out the IV and throwing it to the side. He places two wobbly feet onto the cold floor and stands up. Of course, someone has to try and stop him, because nothing ever works out.

"Sir, you can’t leave."

"Oh really?" Klaus said. "Watch me."

"You were literally dead a minute ago." A woman in scrubs said. "Please sit down."

Klaus looks around for his shoes, not listening to the woman’s demands. His head pounds and his vision darkens for a second, but it doesn’t stop him. He needs to leave. "Where did you put my belongings?" Klaus asked. "Hospital gowns make me anxious."

"We’ll give you your belongs in a minute, but..." the nurse lady said. "please, allow us to run tests first. You were in a horrible accident with your skull bashed in and we need to make sure that didn’t cause any permanent damage."

"My head was bashed in because my boyfriend murdered me, not because I was in an accident." Klaus replied. He wonders where Kenneth is. After all, he was possessing him when the accident happened. "And fine, you can run tests. But do me a favor first, call up Bobby Singer and tell him I need a ride."

"Okay, fine." The nurse said. "What’s his number?"

Klaus is about to answer her, but somehow all of his numbers left his mind. "I... don’t know." He said. "Fuck. I normally know that, but I don’t anymore."

"It’s fine." The nurse said. "But I won’t be able to call him if I don’t have a number."

Klaus scans his memories. It takes a minute, but he finally remembers. He gives her Bobby’s main number and she promises to call him once he starts his tests. He hopes she follows through with that promise.

As he waits for his results, Ben reappears. Klaus never felt so happy to see his brother. "Aw, hi Benny-boo!" Klaus said. "Man, I’ve missed you. I’m so sorry about earlier-"

"Don’t apologize." Ben said. "I should apologize. It was either be homeless again or get abused, and that’s a tough situation. I should’ve respected you and not pushed. I am so, so sorry, Klaus. And I’ll never leave you again... unless, you want me to."

"No!" Klaus said. "You’re an amazing brother and I love you, and I do need you! I didn’t even last an hour without you. Ben, please never leave me. Promise me you’ll never leave."

"Okay, I promise." Ben said. "Can you promise me you’ll stay clean?"

"I promise, I will."

Ben and Klaus smile at each other. They’ve been inseparable their whole life, probably because of everything they have in common. When Ben died, Klaus worried he’d choose to pass on and he’d have to live the rest of his life without his best friend. Klaus needs Ben, and thinks just maybe, Ben needs Klaus too. "Hey, wanna tell me why you’re in the hospital?"

Before Klaus can answer, a doctor walks in. She explains how Klaus has slight damage in his frontal lobe which could cause memory loss and seizures. They prescribe him a medicine that he doesn’t intend on taking, afraid he’ll end up abusing it or some shit like that. They give him his belongings and since he’s otherwise in perfect health, discharge him.

He finds Bobby in the hospital’s lobby, looking somehow concerned and angry at the same time. "Hey, Bobby-O!" Klaus called out, catching the hunters attention. "Thank you for picking me up."

"Don’t Bobby me!" Bobby said, fuming. "You disappear for two months then call me to pick you up from the hospital?! What are you even doing in the hospital? And where’s Sam?"

"You know, I don’t really feel like being yelled at right now." Klaus said.

"Sorry." Bobby said, taken back by Klaus’s snapping. "What happened, though?"

"Well, long story short," Klaus said. "Sam got angry and abandoned me at a motel, I fell into a depression and relapsed, I met and moved in with a guy named Kenneth, he ended up being abusive and murdered me, and when I came back from Hell I came back in his body which caused us to get into a car accident and we both died."

Bobby takes a second or two to process all of that. "Well, shit."

"Yeah." Klaus said. "I didn’t have a phone to call you and I was 2 hours away, so..."

"I didn’t know, Klaus." Bobby said, obviously feeling guilty. "If I knew I would’ve helped."

"How could you have?"

Bobby just stares at Klaus for a second before hugging him. "Let’s go home, idjit."

Hearing the word home brings a smile to Klaus’s face. Home. He hasn’t had one of those since Dean’s death, and he thought he’d never have another one again. But he does. And it feels great.

-

Three weeks ago, Bobby got a phone call from the hospital, saying they had a patient there asking for him. He immediately knew who it was and rushed over. When he got there, he was greeted by a tired looking Klaus, who told him everything- about Sam, about his relapse, about his boyfriend- everything. Bobby hugged him and took him home.

That was, of course, 3 weeks ago.

And a lot can change in 3 weeks.

To help Klaus stay sober, Bobby threw out (or at least hid in his car) any form of alcohol in the house. He transformed a crappy room he used for storage into a nice little bedroom with an actual bed to sleep in and a bookshelf for Ben (Klaus’s ghost brother) to put his books on. Bobby set a strict curfew for Klaus and made sure he followed it, and forced him to start going to AA meetings at least once a week to help with his sobriety.

It took some time, but they eventually fell into a routine they’re both happy with.

As of right now, Klaus is upstairs trying to “tap into the true potential” God says he has, while Bobby watches the news and drinks vodka he has hidden in a water bottle, as he waits for one of his many phones to ring.

He’s nearly asleep when he hears a loud thud come from upstairs. He rushes up the steps and into Klaus’s room, where he sees a terrifying image.

Klaus, convulsing on the floor with his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his nose pouring blood. Bobby begins making his way toward the boy when suddenly the window and light bulb above him explodes. Every object in the room shakes and the little trinkets that decorates the bookshelf levitate an inch off the surface.

And then Klaus goes limp, and everything stops.

Bobby walks over to the kid and checks his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds one. He contemplates calling the hospital, but decides against it when he remembers Klaus hates hospitals and that he’s immortal, so he probably won’t die from this. 

He lays Klaus on the couch to rest and cleans his cuts from the glass before tending to his own. When all of that is said and done over with, he goes up to the kids room to clean and reorganize. It’s a lot messier than he remembers. 

"What in the Hell could’ve caused this?"

-

In his years of being a superhero and monster hunter, Ben has seen a lot of scary shit. Yet nothing compares to seeing his brother seize while the whole entire room shakes. That’s the scariest thing he’s ever experienced, hands down.

That was a week ago. Klaus hasn’t had another seizure and there has been no more tiny earthquakes. Everything is normal... or, as normal as life can get when you’re a monster hunter. While Bobby is out on hunts, Klaus stays home and tries to move things with his mind as Ben watches with a disapproving stare.

"Maybe you should stop."

"Ben, you saw me move that cup with my mind!" 

"You’re right, I did, but then I saw you have a seizure immediately after." Ben said. "And Bobby isn’t here to help you if you have another one. Just give up already."

"You make a good point." Klaus said. "But I refuse to give up."

"Klaus-"

It’s no use. Klaus just continues glaring at the mug in front of him, thinking in doing so he’ll magically make it move. Ben rolls his eyes and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Ben said. "I’m not going to watch this any longer."

"You’re a drama queen, get back here."

"No."

Ben is halfway out the door when he hears a gasp. He turns around, seeing the mug moved about an inch from where it was before, and Klaus’s nose pouring blood. "I did it!" He exclaimed with childlike giddiness.

"You did it!" Ben repeated, happy for his brother, whose eyes start looking kinda glassy. "Are you okay?"

"I don’t feel so good." Klaus said before his body began to convulse. Ben watches helplessly in horror and he’s never felt so useless in his life. First aid lessons Reginald taught them when they were young come to mind, and Ben remembers what he taught them about to do if someone is having a seizure. 

Ben tries to turn Klaus onto his side and expects it not to work since he’s a ghost.

And yet, it does.

-

Klaus wakes with a splitting headache and no recollection of why he has it.

Luckily, his loving brother Ben is there beside him: "You are a fucking dumbass."

"What happened?" Klaus asked, sitting up a slightly from his spot on the floor.

"You had a seizure because you tried using your powers after I told you not to." Ben said. "You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, or worse!"

"Worse?" Klaus repeated. "Do you mean death? Ben, did my seizure cause you memory loss? Do you have to go to the ghost doctor? Because I can’t die and you knew that, and that’d be something very hard to forget."

"You could’ve fallen into a coma for eternity!"

"One could only hope..."

"Klaus!"

"Yeah, yeah... no suicide jokes, I remember." Klaus said. "What’s wrong with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost... pfft, that’d be ironic, huh?"

"Well, I don’t know how to explain it, but..." Ben said. "I managed to move you over onto your side."

Klaus stares, confused. "That should be impossible... you try touching stuff and your hand goes right through." He said. "How’d you do it?"

"I was really worked up because you were seizing, and I just did it." Ben said. "I don’t know how. I think it may be a new power of yours though or I’m growing as a ghost. Either way, it’s exciting."

Klaus laughs at his brothers excitement. "It is." He said. "Do you wanna test it out? Make sure it isn’t a fluke?"

"Sure, but... how?"

Without another word, Klaus wraps his brother into a hug and smiles when he doesn’t go through. Tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He’s hugging Ben, the brother he thought he’d never get to hug again. "I’ve missed your hugs, Benny-bear."

"I’ve missed yours too, Santa Klaus."

The two are two busy hugging and crying to notice Bobby walk in.

"What’s going on in here?"

Klaus pulls away, remembering Bobby can’t see Ben, and wipes at his eyes. "Nothing."

"Is that blood?" Bobby asked.

"Ooh, yeah." Klaus replied, trying to wipe it off his face. It’s pretty much dry, so it’s kinda impossible. "I, uh, kinda had another seizure. Well, not kinda, I definitely had one. But I’m okay now! It was small and I feel perfectly fine."

"Klaus, get in the car, we’re taking you to get your brain scanned."

"No!" Klaus said. "Don’t. I don’t need it. I already had it scanned when I was in the hospital after the accident. Apparently I’ve got brain damage from where my boyfriend killed me which is, amazing. They said I may have seizures from it and prescribed me a medication."

"Have you been taking it?" Bobby asked.

"Well, no." Klaus said. "In my defense, though, I was afraid it was addictive and I promised God I wouldn’t use drugs anymore."

"She’d understand if it was for your health, Klaus."

"I just don’t want to risk it." Klaus said. "I don’t think God is someone you want to make angry."

Bobby sighs. "Klaus, you’re gonna get that medicine and take it." Bobby said. "Where’s the prescription at?"

"Bobby-"

"Don’t Bobby me!" Bobby snapped. "My boys care about you and I’ve come to care about you as well. If you died and it stuck, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Now, get in the damn car! We’re going to the pharmacy."

"Okay..." Klaus said. "Sheesh. You didn’t have to yell."

Bobby glowers at him, and Klaus quickly sprints to the car.

-

It’s been 4 months since Dean’s death and Sam’s disappearance.

Every second of those months have been so insanely crazy, that Bobby has barely had any time to grieve for them. But what’s the life of a hunter, he guesses guess. Kill first, grieve later. It’d be nice if the “later” part actually came for once.

But it’s fine. Shit happens, people die, you just gotta move on. That’s life and no one said life is fair. Although it seems it’s a little less fair for other people, but we don’t gotta talk about that.

It’s been almost a month since Klaus’s last seizure which tells Bobby the medication is working. He’s been able to use his powers with nothing more than a tiny nosebleed and man, does he have power. Way more than anyone ever would’ve guessed.

All of Klaus’s powers Bobby’s noticed: Telekinesis; the room shakes when he’s upset and he can make small objects hover. Levitation; Probably the one Bobby has seen him use the most and the one that makes the least of since, considering he can only float if his shoes are off. Making ghosts corporeal; A power Bobby hates but Klaus loves, since he’ll make Ben just randomly appear out of nowhere just to scare Bobby.

The kid is so incredibly strong it’s almost scary sometimes, but as long as he has control over it Bobby isn’t gonna worry too much. 

Bobby is going about his day the same way he always does when suddenly one of his hundreds of phones ring. Annoyed and lazy, he huffs. "Klaus, can you get that?"

"It’s your phone."

Bobby rolls his eyes and stands up. He grabs the phone and presses answer.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what the voice on the other line said.

"It’s Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a mess. And I apologize Bobby is so OOC. It’s been a while since I’ve rewatched SPN and I forget how he sounds :(


	6. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals (TW: Mentions of suicide, Incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Hargreeves has never lived a normal life.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Diego always thought he and siblings were destined to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update this month? Wow! Unbelievable!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy! I’ve had this chapter planned for sometime now and ngl it was everything I expected and more. I’m really proud of it.
> 
> If there are any spelling errors, don’t be afraid to tell me so I can fix them!
> 
> Enjoy!

When someone gets engaged, they normally tell their family right away. Whether it be in person or over the phone, it doesn’t matter, as long as they tell them in some way. Because it’s the normal and expected thing to do.

But of course, Klaus’s family is nowhere near normal and none of them were ever in their life expected, so of course Klaus gets to find out about Allison’s engagement on the cover of a magazine at a shitty gas station, 4 days before the wedding.

He reads it repeatedly and looks at the picture several times, trying to make sure he’s seeing this right. It reads, “Actor Patrick Schuyler engaged and set to marry rising star and ex-member of The Umbrella Academy, Allison Hargreeves. See page 54 for details!”

Klaus nearly drops it when he realizes that yes, that is his sister and yes, she is getting married and she didn’t tell him. He feels a wave of hurt and anger inside of him, and it just gets stronger and stronger and stronger-

All of the lightbulbs around him explode.

Sam and Dean’s attention is drawn off of whatever the Hell they were doing, and onto Klaus. Dean takes the magazine from Klaus and puts it back down before taking him to the Impala, leaving Sam to check out. Once they’re in the car, he turns in Klaus’s direction. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Allison is getting married in 4 days and she didn’t tell me."

"Damn, kid." Dean said. "I’m sorry."

"No, no." Klaus said. "It’s not your fault I was a useless, drug-addicted brother."

"None of what you said is true." Dean said. "And who knows, maybe she lost your invitation in the mail. I wouldn’t jump to any conclusions."

Klaus sighs, feeling sorry for himself. "Yeah, you’re right."

When they get back to Bobby’s, Klaus calls Diego, the only brother whose number he has memorized. "Klaus?" He said. "It’s been awhile! Last time you called me, you just told me you weren’t dead and hung up. How have you been?"

"I’ve been okay." Klaus said. "What about you? How are things with your girlfriend?"

"They’re good." Diego said. "Well, uh, she’s still a bit upset I got myself kicked out of the police academy and that I’m out being a vigilante instead. She’s afraid I’m going to die which is understandable. Other than that, we’re happy. I may ask her to marry me."

"Well, congratulations." Klaus said. "Anyway, speaking of people getting married..."

"You saw that?" Diego asked, sounding guilty. "I know I should’ve told you about Allison, but I’ve only known you were alive for a month now and you’re not easy to get ahold of. But I am sorry."

"I’m not upset at you, Dee." Klaus said. "I’m just kinda upset at Allison."

"That’s understandable." Diego said. "I can try talking to her, if you’d like."

Klaus knows he’s being selfish, but he doesn’t want to miss his own sisters wedding. "Would you do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Diego said. "It’d be boring without you there."

Klaus smiles. "Thanks, Dee."

"No problem." Diego said. "I’ll call you back if she says anything. Love you."

"Love you too, Dee."

-

Allison Hargreeves has never lived a normal life.

Literally. The second she was (unexpectedly) born, she was bought by a psychopath billionaire named Reginald and raised by a robot nanny named Grace and a British monkey butler named Pogo. Almost all of her siblings have powers, and the one that doesn’t was considered strange growing up. The closest thing she’s had to a romantic relationship is the weird thing she had with her brother when they were kids.

So when Patrick Schuyler, her biggest celebrity crush since she was just a mere tween, asked her out, she was quick to say yes. And she was even quicker to say yes when he asked her to marry him.

With him, she feels like she’s living the normal life she never had. It’s so simple yet so sweet. He treats her like a queen, and she loves him more than she’d ever loved Luther. Life is good- wait, no, it’s more that that.

It’s amazing.

She was hesitant to invite her siblings at first, but Patrick talked her into it after he said he’d like to meet them. And so, she invited all of them...

...All except, Klaus.

In her defense, Klaus’s sense of style is wild and feminine, which is fine, but Patrick’s family is very conservative and she’d like to make a good impression since this will be the first time she’s meeting them. If Klaus comes in a dress, they’ll get upset and all the attention will be off of her and it’s her wedding day, all the attention should be on her.

Diego and Vanya were upset when she told them. Diego even threatened not to go, while just looked nervous and hesitant to make such a large threat. Luther, on the other hand, said it was for the best, and she trusts Luther’s opinion so she didn’t let herself feel bad.

That is, until Diego calls and says Klaus heard about the wedding.

"Allie, Klaus is so hurt." Diego said. "He really wants to go to your wedding."

"Diego, we’ve been over this." Allison said. "Klaus is too... Klaus. Patrick’s family will think I come from a circus if they see him."

"Allison, we do come from a circus." Diego said. "Please rethink this."

"I already have the seating chart finished..." Allison said. "But fine. I can make arrangements."

"Good." Diego said. "I’ve gotta go. The world of a vigilante is never done."

"I don’t know why you do that." Allison said. "You’re going to get yourself killed."

"That’s the goal."

"Diego-"

"See you at the wedding." Diego cut her off. "See you are the wedding."

"You too."

Allison hangs up just as Patrick is walking in. "Hey, Allie-gator."

"Hey, babe."

He puts his arms around her. "Did you tell them the secret yet?"

"No." Allison said, giggling. "We’ve been over this. I’ll tell them at the wedding."

"I know." Patrick said. "It’s just... so exciting. We’re going to be parents!"

Allison smiles. "We are!" She said. "I can’t wait to be a Mom..."

"You’re going to be the best Mom." Patrick said, rubbing his nose against hers. 

"And you’re going to be the best Dad."

Patrick smiles. "I love you, Allison."

"I love you too, Patrick."

So yes, Allison has always lived a weird life. But finally, she gets to feel what being normal is like. 

And man, is it the best feeling in the world.

-

Visiting his old school and reliving those memories took a lot out of Sam.

So, he’s happy when the case is over and he gets to go back to Bobby’s to rest for a few days. He throws off his shoes and sits on the couch next to Dean, who’s nearly asleep.

"Sam, Dean, I need you to take me back to New York for Allison’s wedding."

Rest was never an option. "What?"

"Allison gets married in two days." Klaus said. "She invited me and told me she wants me there, and I wanna be there but I can’t drive, so can one or both of you take me? I can’t miss this. She’s my sister. Please, I’m begging you."

Sam and Dean look at each other before answering.

"Fine." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Get in the car."

The three brothers drive from South Dakota to NY. It takes 22 hours and a night at some dumpy motel, but eventually they get there. "It’s been a long time since I’ve been here." Klaus said, looking out the window and at the town around him. He spots a familiar doughnut shop. "Anyone hungry?"

"Always am." Dean said, and they park and head inside. 

A woman wearing bright pink smiles at them and walks over. "Hey, I know you!" She said to Klaus. "You and your siblings used to come here at 2am and talk about how your Dad would be angry if he found you’d snuck out, and then you just... stopped. Did he find out?"

"Yeah, and we all got punished." Klaus said, his eyes showing fear as if he’s reliving a memory. "It’s fine, though, because it was worth it. You have the best doughnuts ever."

The woman, whose name tag says Agnes, smiles. "Aw, you’re so sweet." She said. "Now, let’s get you boys seated and then some tasty treats, on the house!"

She shows up five minutes later with doughnuts and a slice of pie. "Wait, you have pie?"

"Yeah, after you ordered some that one time but we didn’t have any, we decided to start making them." Agnes said. "It’s cherry, I hope you like it."

Dean takes a bite and his eyes fill with love. "I love it."

Agnes laughs and walks away.

"Are you going to eat your doughnut?" Klaus asked Sam, who has yet to take a bite. 

"No." Sam said. "I’m not too big on sugar."

Klaus rolls his eyes. "You’re so lame."

Sam laughs. Dean and Klaus finish their sweet treats and when they’re done, they leave a 10 dollar tip and Klaus leaves a tiny note, thanking her for all the years she was kind to him and to his siblings. 

It’s nice seeing where Klaus grew up.

-

The day of the wedding comes quickly.

Sam and Dean, who, despite being told they didn’t have to go to the actual wedding, get dressed in their best outfits.

Suddenly, Klaus comes out from the bathroom, wearing a dress. "Do I look dumb?" He asked, looking kinda embarrassed. "I know dresses are for girls, but I just like myself in them... if it’s stupid I can change. I don’t want to make a bad impression at Allison’s wedding."

"Klaus, you look fantastic." Dean said. "As long as you’re happy and comfortable with your outfit, that’s all that matters. Don’t let anyone else’s opinion ruin that for you."

Klaus smiles and Dean thinks he sees small tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Dean." He said. "Now, I have to go. Can one of you drive me if I give you instructions?"

"Of course, Klaus." 

The hunters take the ex-superhero to some fancy-ass hotel, where the wedding is taking place. Both unbuckle when Klaus does, and he looks confused. "You aren’t going in?" He said.

"Well, we wanna meet your siblings." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I don’t want you to meet them." Klaus said. "Please don’t go in."

"Klaus-"

"I’m begging you." 

"Okay, fine." Dean said. "Call us when you need to be picked up."

"I will." Klaus said, climbing out of the car. 

"If anyone tries starting anything with you, call us!"

"I will."

"Don’t hit one Allison’s husband!"

"I won’t."

"And, also, don’t drink!"

"I won’t."

"Oh, and-"

Before Dean can finish what he’s saying, Klaus already has closed the door.

"I don’t feel comfortable leaving him here by himself." Sam said. "Do you wanna stay in the parking lot, just in case something happens?"

"Oh, definitely." 

-

The seconds following Ben’s suicide attempt are a blur, but he remembers thinking of all the things he’d miss in life. He’d miss getting his first apartment, he’d miss going to college, he’d miss falling in love, he’d miss being a Dad, and he’d miss growing old. After his death, he found himself more depressed than he ever was when he was alive, and he always prayed he’d be allowed to pass.

Now, he’s happy he didn’t.

Because if he would’ve passed on, he would’ve missed seeing Klaus get his life together and he’d miss Allison’s wedding. Maybe he missed out on his own life, but at least he didn’t miss out on his siblings. He’s never been so grateful to be a ghost.

Allison’s wedding is beautiful. She and Patrick wrote their own vows and they both promise to always love each other, no matter what, and Allison promises to never use her powers again unless it was truly necessary (which is saying something, since she tends to abuse them.). Ben won’t lie and say he isn’t getting emotional. He’s crying more than Allison, and she’s the one getting married.

Patrick and Allison’s lips lock into a passionate kiss and everyone cheers for them.

Ben is so happy he didn’t miss this.

(What he did miss, however, is the strange old man teleporting from nowhere halfway through the ceremony and sitting in the way back, away from everyone else.)

-

Vanya is not a believer of true love and marriage.

Maybe it’s because she had no married role models in her life growing up, or maybe it’s just because she’s never experienced someone truly loving her. Whatever reason, she thinks weddings and anything to do with marriage is stupid.

That aside, Vanya is happy for Allison. Of course she got to break free from their Umbrella Academy life and find an amazing husband to love her. Vanya never doubted she wouldn’t- because, really, Allison is a great person, and she deserves someone just as great as her and she found that someone. Really, Vanya is happy.

But also, kinda hurt?

It just feels like... everyone except for Vanya has gotten their lives figured out- Hell, Klaus even has his figured out! Vanya doesn’t know what she wants for dinner tonight, let alone what she wants to do with her future. And it’s kinda stressful.

"What’s on your mind?" A familiar voice said. 

She turns her head and smiles. "Hey, Klaus."

"Hey, Van." He said. "You seem upset, what’s wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, no secrets." Klaus said. "Now, tell me, what’s wrong?"

Vanya sighs. "I know it’s so selfish and incredibly ridiculous, but I’m kinda jealous." She said. "It seems like everyone around me is doing so much better than me. Even you’ve got your life together, and you’re the screw up of the family."

"Ouch."

"I’m sorry, Klaus."

"It’s fine." Klaus said. "Also, we’re not doing better than you. Actually, out of all of us, you and Allison are the only ones close to having their lives together. I mean, seriously. Diego was kicked out of the police academy and his girlfriend is pissed at him for being a vigilante. Luther is 19 and still living with Dad and allowing him to control him. And I’ve got a brain injury caused by my abusive boyfriend. Believe me, we’re not together, we’re a mess."

"Wait, your boyfriend is abusive?" Vanya asked, concerned for her brother. 

"No, not anymore." Klaus said. "He’s dead."

"Oh." Vanya said. "Well, thank you for making me feel better about myself, even if it made me more concerned for my siblings."

"No problem." Klaus said. "Now, let the two gay siblings show their lame straight siblings how dancing is really done."

"Okay, but I’m not gay."

"Oh?" Klaus said. "Well, could’ve fooled me."

Vanya laughs and let’s Klaus drag her to the dance floor. They end up looking more ridiculous than anyone else in the room. Both have very different dancing styles and end up bumping into each other more than once. 

But it doesn’t matter- because Vanya has never had this much fun in her whole life.

-

Diego always thought he and siblings were destined to be alone.

Yet, here he is, sitting across the love of his life at his sisters wedding reception. Diego couldn’t be more wrong, and life couldn’t get better than this. For once in his life, he finds himself 100% happy with no complaints. And it feels amazing.

As he’s memorizing the way his girlfriend looks, he hears something truly surprising: "I love you, Diego."

He’s broken out from his trance. "What?"

Eudora giggles. "I love you!"

"I-I love you too." Diego said. "I’ve felt this way for a long time, but I’ve been too afraid to say it out loud. I love you so, so much."

Eudora smiles and leans in for a kiss. When they pull away, she still has her gorgeous smile. "Now, how about we join your brothers and sisters on the dance floor?"

"Sounds like fun."

They both get up to walk over there, but Eudora stops him. "Don’t do that stupid dance you do."

"What dance?"

"The dance where the pretend to fish." Eudora said. "You look ridiculous."

"But that’s iconic!" Diego laughed as she drags him to the dance floor. 

They get there just in time, too, because a slow song starts playing which means they get to hold each other close, that way Diego can admire everything about her. Her hair and it’s beautiful natural curls. Her dark eyes that sparkle when the light hits them. Her one dimple that always appears when she smiles. Everything about her is so perfect.

And he is so lucky.

-

Luther is totally not jealous.

Totally not. Why should he be? Oh, because his sister/girlfriend just got married to a famous actor instead of him? That’s not a reason to be jealous! That’s a reason for celebration! Woo-freaking-hoo!

He guesses it could be worse. At least his Dad is here, so he isn’t completely alone. Unlike Klaus and Vanya...

"Number 1, what could possibly be on your mind that is causing you so much stress?" Reginald asked. 

"Nothing." Luther said. "I’m just thinking about how happy I am for Allison."

"You will not think of that any more." Reginald said. "We’ve been over this. In case of an attack, you’ve got to keep your mind clear at all times so you can be focused enough for battle and no one will get hurt. Do you want to cause someone’s death?"

"No, sir."

"Very well." Reginald said. "Go say your goodbyes now. We’ve got to wake early tomorrow for special training."

"Yes, sir."

Luther stands up and walks towards his siblings. Lucky for him, they’re all in one place, and that’s the dance floor. Allison is the first one to notice him and he can’t help but blush when he sees the bright smile that takes over her face. "Luther!"

"Hey, Allie." Luther said, hugging her. "I didn’t get to see you much today."

"Yeah, I’m sorry." Allison said, breaking free from the hug. "I was busy... y’know, getting married."

"It was a nice ceremony." Luther said. "Patrick seems like a great guy and you guys are a beautiful couple. I’m really happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Allison said. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

"I’d love to." Luther said, but then remembers his Dad. "But... I can’t. Tomorrow is my special training and Dad wants me to rest for that. But maybe another time?"

"Yeah, because I’m going to have another wedding..." Allison said, seemingly offended. "sounds great."

"No, no, I didn’t mean that!" Luther said. "I meant, when another one of our siblings gets married. I mean, Diego and his girlfriend seem pretty serious." Both of them look in Diego and his girlfriend’s direction. "Seriously, look at them. I can practically see their next 50 years together now."

"Same." Allison said. "They’re so sweet it’s kinda sickening."

"Totally." Luther said. "Anyway, I still have to say goodbye to everyone else..."

"I’ll join you." Allison said, before leading him to them. It only takes a minute to find them since they haven’t left the dance floor. "Hey, look who I found."

"Hi guys."

Luther can feel the awkward tension when he appears. It’s almost enough to make him run away. But he doesn’t. Maybe this is his opportunity to fix everything. To rewrite the wrongs he wrote when he was young. "Uh, hey, Luther..." Diego said. "It’s been awhile."

"Yeah, it has." Luther agreed. "How’ve you been? I know you have a serious girlfriend, and you’re in the police academy."

"Actually, I was kicked out of the police academy." Diego said. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

"Oh, I didn’t know." Luther said. "Um, hey, Vanya what about you?"

"Uh, I’ve been okay." Vanya said, clearly uncomfortable with being the center of attention. She never really got that much attention as a kid. Luther would feel bad but Dad tells him not to, so he doesn’t. "I started teaching violin lessons and I joined an orchestra. I made enough to finally move off of Helen’s couch and started renting out this small apartment. It’s not much but it’s better than being homeless. No offense, Klaus."

"What makes you think I’m homeless?" Klaus asked, offended. "I’m not homeless! It’s been months since I’ve lived on the streets."

"Wait, really?" Luther asked. "Does that mean you’re clean?"

"Squeaky." Klaus said. "I haven’t touched a drug in months."

"Wait, only months?" Diego asked. "Shouldn’t it be like a year?"

"Diego, just be glad I’m clean now." Klaus said, annoyed. "Now, what’s new with you, Luther? Are you still letting Daddy control you?"

"You know he doesn’t like being called that."

"So?" Klaus said. "I’m not scared of him anymore."

"I’ve been fine." Luther answered, even if the question was asked like two minutes ago. "I actually have to go. I have special training tomorrow and Dad wants me to be rested for that."

"Alright." Klaus said. "Have fun being tortured!"

"It’s not torture-"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

As Luther turns to walk away, he bumps into his Dad. "Number 1, what is taking so long?" He asked, clearly upset. "I told you to say goodbye not have a whole family reunion. By the time we get back the the academy it will be nearing midnight. You’ll be exhausted tomorrow."

"I know, sir." Luther said. "I was going."

"Yes, indeed." Reginald said. "You just weren’t going fast enough."

"I’m sorry."

"Sorry won’t bring back the time you wasted." Reginald said. "Now, get to the car."

"Wait, Dad." Allison said. "It’d be a shame if you guys left now. I had an announcement I kind of wanted everyone to hear... including you."

"I suppose we can stay for a minute longer." Reginald said. "Just make it quick."

Allison smiles at Luther and runs off to find her husband.

While they wait for her return, Vanya begins looking concerned. "Who are those two men approaching us?"

Everyone turns to the direction Vanya is looking in and sees the two men she’s talking about. One is about Klaus and Diego’s height, give or take an inch, while the other is about the same size as Luther. Klaus meets them halfway and begins talking.

"Wait, does Klaus know them?" Vanya asked, her voice a whisper.

"I don’t know." Diego said, matching her tone. "Klaus never mentioned anyone."

"They’re probably drug buddies." Luther said, a bit louder than everyone else. "How else would he know them?"

"What are we whispering about?" Klaus asked, startling them.

"Oh, sorry, Klaus." Vanya said. "We didn’t mean to whisper. It’s just... who are those guys?"

"They’re my friends." Klaus said. "Sam, Dean, meet my siblings, Diego, Vanya, Luther, and... and then my Dad, Reginald. Siblings, meet Sam and Dean."

"Hi, nice to meet you." The shorter one, apparently named Dean, said, shaking the hands of Vanya and Diego. He skips Luther and Reginald. "Klaus has told us a lot about you. About all of you." At that final part, he gives both Luther and Reginald, but especially Reginald, a dirty look.

"I suppose Number 4 has told you some stuff about me." Reginald said. "Just know it was most likely a lie. He’s always loved to lie. When Number 6 passed, he lied and said he could see him. It was probably so we’d be distracted from the fact he’s the one who killed him."

"He didn’t kill him." Vanya said, defending her brother against their Dad despite being afraid of him. "Ben killed himself."

"Yes, but whose drugs did he use to do it?"

Everyone falls silent. Luther sees Sam and Dean glaring at Reginald and worries they may attack him. He prays for their own safety they do not. 

Breaking the awkward silence, Allison’s voice fills the room and draws everyone’s attention to her and her husband. "Hello, friends, family..." her eyes fall on Sam and Dean. "And friends of family. Patrick and I would like to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for coming here today. It means the world to us."

"We’ve been together for quite some time now." Patrick said. "And every second of our time together has been pure bliss. We love each other more than words can say and we knew from the second we met we wanted to get married and have a baby. Little did we know how quick that baby would come."

"I’m pregnant!" Allison exclaimed, a smile taking over her face. Everyone cheers and Luther feels a bit of bitterness towards it. He loves Allison, and now she loves someone else and they’re having a baby together. It’s not fair.

He feels his eyes welling up with tears and quickly says goodbye to his siblings before rushing out to the car. Had he stayed a few minutes longer, he wouldn’t have missed Reginald getting punched by Klaus’s friend Dean.

It’s a shame.

He would’ve liked to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop what’d you think? Did you enjoy Dean punching Reginald? What about the small appearance by Five? Or the sibling bonding? Or the sweet moments between Eudora and Diego? Tell me your favorite parts down below!
> 
> Also tell me what you’re being for Halloween! I’m being musical Lydia Deetz. My costume is already here and I couldn’t be more in love with it. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope to have the next chapter out soon!


	7. Angel’s Require No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time they finish a job, Dean looks forward to going home and getting a good nights sleep. They’re only two hours away from Bobby’s, but since they were all tired of riding in the car, they decided to stop at a small diner. It’s pretty much empty, which is good since Klaus is currently using his powers to change the songs on the jukebox.
> 
> "Stop it." Dean said, mouth full of food. "The waitresses and waiters are staring."
> 
> Or,
> 
> Sam thought by talking to the mugging victim and the cancer patient, he’d have some explanation as to why whatever happened, happened. Yet it just left him with even more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Somethings kinda got in the way so I didn’t write. My uncle has COVID-19 and my great-grandpa died from it on the 6th so life has been insane. Not to mention, Supernatural’s ending really had me shaken and I couldn’t bring myself to write. That ending was... my gosh.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It sorta falls apart at the end, my apologies.

Every time they finish a job, Dean looks forward to going home and getting a good nights sleep. They’re only two hours away from Bobby’s, but since they were all tired of riding in the car, they decided to stop at a small diner. It’s pretty much empty, which is good since Klaus is currently using his powers to change the songs on the jukebox.

"Stop it." Dean said, mouth full of food. "The waitresses and waiters are staring."

Klaus rolls his eyes, but stops nonetheless. "You said you wanted to listen to music."

"Yes, but I didn’t ask you to turn on music with your mind." Dean said, then takes a sip of his drink. "You have to be careful abusing your powers like that."

"I’m not abusing them, though." Klaus said. "I’m practicing them."

Dean doesn’t reply, just takes another bite out of his burger. Meanwhile, Sam is still on the phone. "No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird." He said. "...Okay, Bobby, thanks."

"What’s up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Klaus asked, clearly concerned.

"Everything’s fine... I think." Sam said. "Bobby found something in Wyoming."

"A job?" Dean asked.

"Maybe." Sam replied simply, not adding anything more.

"Well?" Klaus said. "Don’t keep us on the edge of our seats, tell us already."

"Yeah, sorry." Sam said. "Small town, no one’s died in the week and a half."

"Isn’t that a good thing?" Klaus asked. "Why is it a reason of concern?"

"I was getting to that." Sam replied, then began reading off the laptop. "One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice." He said. "Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?"

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam replied. 

Dean takes another bite out of his burger. "And he’s not a doughnut?"

"That’s really weird." Klaus said. "What is everyone saying about this?"

"Well, locals are saying it’s a miracle."

"With our luck, it probably isn’t." Klaus replied, then takes a sip of his drink. "What do you think, Sam?"

"It's got to be something nasty, right?" Sam said. "I mean, people making deals or something."

Dean considers it for a second. Could a bunch of small town residents be making a deal with a demon? Who would wish to be immortal only to die ten years later. "You think?" 

"What else could it be?"

"I don’t know."

"Neither do I." Klaus said. "It wouldn’t hurt to look into it."

"I agree with Klaus." Sam said, standing up and gathering his belongings. He nods towards Dean’s food. "Get that to go."

Yet, Dean doesn’t move. He just sits completely still and chews his food. "Are you coming, Dean?" Klaus asked. "We need to check this case out."

"Well, I’m not sure if Sam wants me to go."

"What?" Sam asked. "Why wouldn’t I?"

"I don’t want to be holding you back or nothing." 

"Dude," Sam said. "I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me."

"Sam’s right, Dean." Klaus said. "You guys didn’t have control of yourselves."

Sam looks really hurt and guilty. "Can we get past this?"

Dean considers and then puts down his burger. "We’ll past it."

"Good." Klaus said. "I can’t deal with anymore of your guys’s fights."

Dean laughs, and the hunters begin their adventure to Wyoming.

-

Sam thought by talking to the mugging victim and the cancer patient, he’d have some explanation as to why whatever happened, happened. Yet it just left him with even more questions.

When he enters the room, he finds Dean scrolling through his laptop while Klaus plays cards with seemingly no one, which means he’s probably playing with Ben. "Anything?" Dean asked.

"Kinda." Sam said. "That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he’s taking her out for their 20th wedding anniversary." 

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No." Sam said. "What about you guys? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Klaus answered. "I found out how to play Go Fish."

"Let me rephrase that, did any of you find anything helpful?" Sam asked. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Klaus pout. "For instance, did you find the last person to die?"

"I did, actually." Dean said. "His name was Cole Griffith." He shows Sam a picture of the kid. "He dropped ten days ago."

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Eh, maybe it’s what people say it is." Dean said. He gets up, and Sam takes his place in front of the laptop and scoffs. Meanwhile, Klaus looks wide-eyed at Dean and drops his cards. 

Dean doesn’t believe in miracles. Why did he say that?

"Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" Klaus asked.

"Look, all I’m saying is it’s not impossible."

"Yeah, but miracles?" Sam asked. "Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?"

"Well, there’s no deals." Dean stated. "There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." He pours himself a cup of coffee. "I mean, people just ain’t getting dragged into the light."

Sam thinks for a minute. "Maybe ‘cause there’s no one around to carry them."

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked.

"Well, grim reapers—that's what they do, right?" Sam said. "Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town—"

"Then nobody's dying." Dean said. "So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam."

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might."

Dean takes a sip of his coffee. "Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available."

"No, dude," Sam said. "the kid."

"The kid?" Dean said. "The kid's a doornail."

"Well, lucky for us, we have someone who can talk to doornails." Sam said. 

At the same exact moment, the brothers look at Klaus. "Woah, woah, you want me to summon him?" Klaus asked. "I mean, I’m fine with doing that, but what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?"

"You’ll never know if you don’t at least try."

Klaus considers it. "Fine." He said. "I need complete silence and a dark room with candles. Also, you two can’t be in here. If I summon the wrong thing I don’t want you guys to get hurt."

"Klaus-"

"No, Dean." Klaus said. "I know what I’m doing. Leave."

Sam and Dean look at each other before exiting the room, leaving Klaus to peak into the spirit realm. As they walk around the motel, they hear a shout come from the direction of their room. Both of them rush back and find a maid standing in the doorway, looking frightened as Klaus has sits over a ouija board.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Okay," Dean said. "this—this—this is not what it looks like."

"Really?" The maid said. "Because, this looks a lot like devils worship. And we do not allow devils worship in this motel!"

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship." Dean said. "This—This is—this—this is, uh—" he struggles to find an excuse. "I don’t have a good answer."

"Look, we’re trying to find the spirit of a little boy that died here ten days ago." Klaus said. "We just wanna see if he knows anything about what happened to the grim reapers."

That doesn’t seem to bring any comfort to the maid.

"Uh, we’re just gonna leave." Sam said. "Klaus, put that stuff away."

"You're not going anywhere." The maid said. Sam frowns and watches as she takes a few steps towards them, threateningly. "Ever again. Sam."

Suddenly, her eyes turn white. 

"Alistair." Dean said, watching as Alistair’s eyes go back to human. "I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy."

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding." Alistair said. "His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway." He looks at Sam. "No time to chat. Got a hot date with death."

Alistair flicks his hand and Dean flies over the railing and onto the ground, a whole story below. "Dean!" Klaus and Sam shouted together. Klaus stands up and begins running out of the room, but is stopped by Alistair who freezes him in his place, and then throws him out of the window. He tries to do the same with Sam, but it has no effect. 

"You're stronger, Sam." Alistair said. "You've been soloflexing with your little slut?"

"You have no idea."

-

Klaus manages to catch himself before face planting onto the pavement. 

He safely lowers himself to the ground and scans the area for any potential threats. He’s met with none, although there is a family in a car giving him a weird look. "What?" He asked. "You’ve never seen anyone with powers before?"

"Klaus, they’re normal so probably not." Ben said. "We should check on Dean."

"Yeah, you’re right." Klaus said. "Let’s go."

They find Dean the same time Sam finds him. He’s laying in a bush, knocked unconscious but fine nonetheless. The three men look at each other. "How are we gonna get him into the car?"

It takes about a minute to figure that out, but once they do, they drive to another, safer motel. By the time they get there, Dean is already awake. The second they get into their room Dean lays down and Klaus gets back to work trying to find Cole. "Still can’t find him?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Klaus said, giving up. "It’s either he passed on or he’s hiding."

Just as Klaus finishes what he’s saying, Sam walks in. "How are you doing?" 

"Aw, I’m doing okay." Klaus said. "Thanks for asking."

"Thats great, Klaus." Sam said. "But I was actually talking to Dean." 

"Oh." Klaus said, seemingly offended. "Well, okay."

"I’m in pain, that’s how I’m doing." Dean said. "I think I have a concussion."

"You want some aspirin?" 

"No thanks, House." Dean said. "So demons, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed. "So much for miracles."

"It’s a shame." Klaus said. "I was kinda hoping it was."

"Same." Dean said. "Now, Sam, wanna tell me about the Alistair thing?"

"I told you on the way over." Sam said. "He tried to fling me or whatever." Sam flicks his hand and walks to the coffee machine. "And it didn’t work, so he bolted."

"Uh huh." Klaus said, eyeing Sam warily. Sam is lying about something- or at least he’s not giving them the full story. 

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you?" Dean asked. "He chucked you pretty good last time."

Sam turns to Dean. "Got no idea."

"Bullshit." Klaus said. "Tell us the truth."

"Klaus is right." Dean said. "Sam, do us a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, we can't really stop you, but just don't treat us like idiots, okay?"

"What?" Sam asked, playing stupid. "Guys, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Mm-hm." Dean said. "Whatever. Did you find anything?"

"Nope, but Bobby did."

"And?"

"He thinks I'm right." Sam said. "Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped."

"By who?" Klaus asked. "Demons?"

"Yep." Sam said. "Listen to this." He begins reading from a notebook. ""And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.""

"Swanky." Dean said. "What the hell’s that mean?"

"Well," Sam said. "it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations."

"Which means what I think it means?"

"Basically," Sam said. "you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a-"

"A broken seal." Klaus finished. "Fuck." 

"Wait, how can you ice a reaper?" Dean asked. "You can’t kill death."

"I don't know." Sam said. "Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once."

"It looks like we’re gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." 

"What are we gonna do just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam asked. He makes a good point. How do you save death from death? 

"You got a better idea," Dean said. "I'm all ears." 

"Dean, reapers are invisible." Sam replied. "The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"Actually, that’s not completely true." Dean said, looking at Klaus.

"No, no, no-" Klaus said. "I am not going reaper hunting."

"Klaus-"

"Dean, don’t push it." Sam said. "What about Ben, Klaus?"

Klaus makes Ben corporeal. "I don’t want to risk it." He said. "It may make me pass on, and I’m just not ready yet."

"That’s understandable." Dean said. "Wait, I think I have an idea."

"Dean, your ideas always get someone killed." Klaus said.

"No, this is a good idea." Dean said. "Or, at least, I think it is."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What if we became ghosts?" 

"Suicide is not the answer-"

"You definitely have a concussion-"

"It’s not suicide." Dean said. "And I know, it sounds crazy, but..."

"There’s no buts." Sam said. "It’s insane."

A beat of silence.

"How do we do it?"

-

"This is a horrible idea."

Since Dean suggested they become ghosts, Ben has been pleading with them not to follow through with the horrible idea. Of course, no one listens to him. No one ever listens to the dead guy. "I know, Benji." Klaus said. "I can’t talk them out if it."

"Sure you can!" Ben said. "Klaus, if they do this, they could die."

"I get that." Klaus said. "If they do die, luckily I’m here and I’ll be able to communicate with them. Although Bobby may spend the rest of his life killing me repeatedly until either he dies or the world ends. Whichever comes first."

"Fine." Ben said. "I just don’t like the idea of spending the rest of eternity with Sam and Dean’s bickering."

"Neither do I." Klaus said. The two brothers turn their attention to the door as their guest walks through it. "Oh, hey Pamela."

Pamela has been a big part of their lives since Dean’s return from Hell. She helps them with problems and teaches Klaus how to tap into his psychic abilities. It’s nice having her around. "I can’t even begin to talk about how insane the three of you are." 

"Oof, you’re a sight for sore eyes." Sam said. 

"Aw, that’s sweet, grumpy." Pamela replied, lowering her sunglasses to show her white, plastic eyes. "What do you say to deaf people?" Sam squirms. She made him uncomfortable. Good. "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?"

Sam, Ben and Klaus point to Dean in unison, who still looks proud of his idea. "Yo."

"Of course. Chachi." Pamela said, not surprised. "So, let’s be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"I didn’t," Klaus said. "I don’t. I think this is a horrible idea. But they don’t listen to me."

"I knew I liked you." Pamela commented and Klaus grins. Aw, the psychics are bonding. "But boys, do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"

"Maybe," Dean said. "but that’s where the reaper is, so..."

"So, it's nuts."

"Not if you know what you're doing." Dean replied.

"You don't know what you're doing." Pamela said.

"No, but you do." 

"Yeah, I do." Pamela said. "And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap." 

She’s right. Every time they’re together, Pamela winds up getting hurt and what for? It’s not like they pay her. Maybe they should start. 

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too." Dean said, probably not meaning it to sound the way it did but failing. Pamela seems kinda offended. 

"Nice." She said. "More blind jokes?"

"You know what I mean." Dean said. "We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing." He pauses. "We need your help."

Pamela considers. "You’re lucky I like you boys."

-

Dean opens his eyes only to see nothing has changed.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks." Dean said. "What's plan B?" Pamela doesn’t respond, but Klaus looks him straight into the eye. "Why is she ignoring me? I didn’t mean for the blind jokes to come off as offensive-"

"Dean, shut the fuck up." Klaus said. "It worked. You guys are ghosts."

Dean turns around and finds his own body laying unconscious on the bed. "Oh, I’m so feeling up Demi Moore." 

"Alright, so I’m assuming you’re somewhere over the rainbow since Klaus is the only one who can hear you." Pamela said. "Remember I have to bring you back." She walks over to Sam’s unconscious body. "I’ll whisper the incantation in your ear."

She leans over his body and whispers something, but Dean can’t make out what. Sam smiles which makes Dean even more curious than he already was. "What’d she say?"

Sam just shrugs.

"Alright." Klaus said, clapping his hands once. "You guys are ghosts which means you can see other ghosts, even if they don’t want to be seen. I’m going to ask you to be very careful and not to bring anything back with you, okay? To be more specific, do not bring a reaper back with you because it may take Ben."

"I’d like to meet my niece before I pass on." Ben said. "Also, I’m kinda nervous to see what comes after. What if I go to Hell for those people I killed when I was younger?" 

"We won’t bring anything back." Sam said. "You’ve got nothing to worry about."

"I know you too well to believe that, but alright." 

"So, you should probably get going so you can save that reaper and help that boy find peace." Klaus said. "Have fun, but most importantly, be safe. I don’t want this to become a reality."

"It won’t, kid." Dean said. "Anyway, Sam, ready to find us a reaper?"

"More than ever."

-

Okay, so being a ghost officially sucks.

First, Dean kept going inside of Sam, then they bumped into the reaper who tried collecting Dean’s soul way back when they had their car accident, then the kid wouldn’t talk which caused Sam to have to lie to him, and now they’re at the funeral home, surrounded by demons with shot guns. 

"Boys." A demon said. "Find the place okay?"

His eyes roll white and immediately Sam and Dean recognize him. It’s Alistair.

Alistair takes the gun handed to him by one of the other demons and shoots Dean with it. He vanishes, only to return a second later. "Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" Alistair taunted.

"Alistair." Dean said. "You bastard."

"Well, go on." Alistair said. "Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" Dean gives Sam a look and Sam feels his anger spike. Anytime that son of a bitch speaks he sees red. "It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?"

"Go to Hell."

"Ah, if only I could." Alistair replied, crossing the room. "But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole."

"To kill death?" Dean asked.

"No, to kill death twice." Alistair corrected. "It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings." 

Alistair refills the gun and shoots Sam. He feels a blinding pain and his whole world goes dark, but he returns just a second later. It’s strange. Sam almost feels bad for the ghosts they hunt. Almost.

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can’t kill us." Dean said.

"Ah, that so?"

-

Klaus is no stranger to anxiety.

Actually, they’re quite close. If he were a stranger to any of the emotions, it would be to joy. Joy is like that cousin you have that rarely visits but when they do visit, you enjoy every second because they’re so fun to be around. Anxiety, on the other hand, is like that weird neighbor you have and hate but still know too much about. 

Right now, that neighbor is close to breaking down his door.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Ben asked, concerned for his brother. 

Klaus throws on a fake smile and waves him off. "I’m great!"

"Klaus."

"Okay, fine, I’m worried." Klaus admitted. "Shouldn’t Sam and Dean be back by now?"

"Well, this is my first reaper hunt, so I’m not aware of how long they normally take." Ben said. "But I’m sure they’re fine. I mean, it’s not like they can die if they’re ghosts, right?"

"Right." Klaus agreed, but it doesn’t do much to calm his nerves. He stands up. "I’m going outside for some fresh air."

"Klaus, smoking is literally the opposite of fresh air." Ben said.

"Oh, shut up."

Klaus walks a few feet away from the motel before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He looks up at the stars in hopes it’ll distract him from his heart, which feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. It doesn’t. If anything, it just reminds him of how big the universe is and how it’s his job to save everyone in it, which brings him close to tears.

His racing thoughts are interrupted by Ben’s sudden appearance. "Damnit, Ben!" He said, startled. "Why couldn’t you warn me?!"

"Klaus, you need to come back to the motel now." Ben said. "There’s a demon."

"Go get Sam and Dean." Klaus said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and rushing back to the motel. The first thing he sees is Pamela struggling against the demon and Sam & Dean’s still unconscious bodies. Klaus uses his powers to shove the demon against the wall. 

Pamela leans over Sam and chants the spell to wake him up. "Animum vult decipi, ergo—"

The demon breaks away from Klaus’s hold and uses its own powers to throw him across the room. It takes him only a second to recover from that, but it’s still a second too late. Everything happens too quickly for Klaus to be able to do anything to help.

Sam wakes up.

The demon stabs Pamela.

Sam kills the demon.

Pamela falls.

-

"Go get Sam and Dean." 

Ben nods his head, immediately teleporting himself to Sam and Dean’s location. When he arrives he walks in on something truly horrifying. Sam and Dean, trapped inside a funeral home and glaring at a chandelier as a demon holds a scythe to a poor woman’s throat. "Hic cruor messorius—" the demon chanted. "—illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit—"

Sam and Dean are still glaring at the chandelier, making no move to save the poor woman about to be killed. It makes no sense, until it does, and Ben wants to punch himself for not realizing it sooner. 

"—aperiat ut—"

Using his ghostly abilities, he joins Sam and Dean in trying to knock the chandelier off the ceiling.

"—resurgat!"

The chandelier falls from the ceiling and crashes into what appears to be a trap, breaking it instantly. The woman disappears from the demon’s hold and then reappears next to the candle stand and unhooks something. Dean looks at the demon and grins. "Bye bye." He said, and suddenly they’re not in the funeral home anymore.

They’re in the street.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Dean asked once they were safe.

"Klaus sent me." Ben explained. "You guys need to hurry up. There’s a demon at the motel right now. Pamela and Klaus are fighting it off, but face it, they’re screwed without your help."

"Fuck." Dean said. "Sam, let’s hurry up so we can kill that thing."

Sam doesn’t answer.

"Sam?" Dean said, looking around only to find nothing. Sam is... gone. "Shit."

"Where’s your brother?" 

"I don’t know." Dean said. "I’ll find him, though. You get out of here."

The woman nods and vanishes.

"Who’s that?" Ben asked. 

"Tessa, the reaper we saved." Dean said. "Any idea where Sam could be?"

"No." Ben said. "We need to find him quickly, though."

Dean nods once and then they begin their search for the taller Winchester. As they walk throughout an alleyway, the hair on Ben’s arms stick straight up. Something is very wrong.

"You can't run." Ben and Dean turn around and see Alistair. He wears an evil smirk. Ben wants to slap it off of him. "Dean." 

Dean glares at Alistair. 

"Not from me." Alistair said. "I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours."

Suddenly, blue lightning strikes Alistair and he vanishes. Dean and Ben share a confused look, both having no clue what the fuck just happened. "What the hell?" Dean said, managing to find his voice before Ben.

"Guess again."

Ben and Dean turn around and see a familiar Angel staring back at them. "What just happened?" Ben asked. "What’s going on?"

"What just happened?" Castiel repeated. "Dean and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Guys, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you." Dean huffed, clearly annoyed.

Castiel furrows his brows. "What makes you say that?"

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Enough of it."

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt."

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it." Castiel said.

"That was angel-proofing." Dean replied.

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel asked. Ben’s eyes widen. What the fuck does he mean by that?

Castiel looks at Dean, who looks at Ben, who looks at Castiel. "You recruited us?"

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean." Castiel admitted and Ben can’t believe what he’s hearing. Isn’t this the twist of the century? "It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal."

"That was you?" Dean asked and Castiel looks down. "If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite." Castiel told him, flat out. Which... damn, he’s a dick but he’s right. Sam and Dean only ever listen to themselves or Bobby. If it’s not their idea then it’s off the table.

"So, what now, huh?" Dean asked. "The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes."

"These are good people." Dean said. "What, you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything there is a season." Castiel said. 

"You made an exception for me." Dean argued. 

Castiel looks Dean over. "You're different."

"Ugh, get a room you two." Ben joked. Castiel looks so incredibly confused, it’s laughable. 

"I do not need a room for I am an Angel, and Angel’s require no sleep, therefore a bedroom would be deemed totally worthless to me." Castiel said and man, poor guy can’t take a joke. "And if I did need a room, I would have my own. Dean and I would definitely not share."

"Uhm, I- yeah, Castiel." Ben said. "You’re right. My mistake. I’m sorry."

Castiel nods. "You’re forgiven."

"Dean?" A familiar voice called out. "I could use your help."

Castiel vanishes and Dean goes to do exactly Tessa asked him to do. Ben watches as Dean talks to Cole and tells him he needs to pass on. He watches as Tessa clings to Cole and the little boy vanishes. He watches as Tessa talks to Dean. And he listens when Tessa offers to take him into the afterlife but politely refuses the offer. He’s not ready. It’s not hard to understand.

When they return to the motel room, Pamela is bleeding from a stab wound and fading quickly. She exchanges words with each of them, whispers something into Sam’s ear and then goes still. Her spirit appears next to Ben’s. 

She smiles at him and at Klaus before Tessa appears and takes her with her.

And like that, Pamela is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question, does anyone still read this? Like, I used to get a lot of views and comments and such but I don’t get as much now. I understand if people stopped reading it, I mean, I stopped writing it for a bit. But I don’t know if I’ll keep writing it if I have no audience. I love this story, but my inspiration comes from my readers and I don’t wanna just write for myself.
> 
> If you still are reading it, do you watch both Supernatural and The Umbrella Academy? Or just one? Either way it’s fine, but if you haven’t seen SPN I’m spoiling the hell (no pun intended) outta it lol.


	8. What the Chuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben thought by dying, he’d finally have some peace.
> 
> Or,
> 
> "He's a Prophet of the Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter alert! And quick note, please read!
> 
> We’re nearing the end of this book, but fear not! I’ve planned for there to be another installment into the series, and I intend for Klaus and Ben to have much larger storylines in the next book.
> 
> Thank you for your time, and enjoy reading!

Ben thought by dying, he’d finally have some peace.

Turns out being a teenage superhero with monsters inside your stomach living in an academy built by your billionaire father and being raised by a robot Mom and having a British monkey butler is a lot more peaceful than death. Who would’ve thought?

After Pamela’s death, things went from crazy to even crazier. Dean was severely injured and nearly died because of Alistair, who Sam killed using his powers. Castiel has been questioning God which is strange considering he’s an Angel, but whatever. Then they thought their names were Dean Smith and Sam Wesson and that they worked in an office and Klaus thought his name was Klaus Schmidt and that he was a schizophrenic intern at the office who saw the ghost of a boy named Ben Min who killed himself because his girlfriend, Jill broke up with him and then they all came together after they realized ghosts were indeed real and then found out an Angel named Zachariah was behind everything and discovered their true identities.

So yeah life has been insane.

Now they’re tracking down a Chuck Shurley, aka Carver Edlund, an author who writes books about Sam and Dean’s lives. He’s been hard to find, especially since he goes by a fake name. They had to seek out his publisher and show off their tattoos in order for her to listen and give them the name and address. When she did, they began their hunt- erm, search- for him. Right now, they stand outside his door, waiting for him to answer. 

A nervous man, presumably Chuck, answers the door. He’s on the shorter side so Sam, Dean, Klaus and even Ben tower over him. In the tiny bit of what they can see of it, his house is a mess, with pages of what they can only assume to be the Supernatural book thrown everywhere and fast food wrappers. But Ben understands, as the man carries bags under his eyes to show he probably doesn’t sleep, similar to the ones under Klaus’s. "You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked.

Chuck— or maybe Chuck fumbles with the hem of his bathrobe. "Maybe." He said. "Why?"

"I’m Klaus." Klaus said. "And those two men right there? They’re Sam and Dean. Sound familiar? Yeah, they’re the ones you’ve been writing about."

Chuck closes the door. Sam, Dean, Klaus, and though they can’t see him, Ben, share confused looks before Dean rings the doorbell once more. Chuck opens the door warily. "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm." He said. "Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

With that, he begins to shut the door but Dean stops him this time, earning a yelp from Chuck. "See, here's the thing." Dean said. "We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

Dean pushes the door open completely, shoving the author back in the process. 

"Now, wait a minute." Chuck said, obviously scared for his life. "Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

Ben worries they’re being too hard on him. Luckily, Sam has a softer approach. "Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." He said, calmer than Dean, but clearly still upset and confused. 

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck argued. 

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Are you a ghost?!" Klaus asked. "Are you haunting us and writing books about them? And why am I not in the books?! I’m interesting!"

"What?" Chuck said. "No. I'm a writer. And I don’t know you. Any of you."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Dean asked, walking closer to Chuck, who collapses onto the couch. Dean doesn’t back down. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing?" Chuck asked. "Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing." Dean said, annoyed. "Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam." Sam greeted. "And that's Dean. And... that’s Klaus, but, you don’t know him, apparently."

"But-but! Sam and Dean are fictional characters." Chuck said. "I made them up! They're not real!" He laughs nervously, running a hand through his messy hair. The man looks on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Ben feels sorta bad. "You guys are insane."

Sam and Dean share a look before nodding. Dean grabs the struggling man by his collar and drags him outside and to the Impala. Ben realizes, if someone were to drive by, they would think that Chuck was being kidnapped and Sam, Dean, and Klaus would ultimately end up serving a lifetime in prison. This was a horrible idea.

Dean opens the trunk and Chuck gapes at the sight. "Are those real guns?"

"Yup." Dean said, pulling different things out. "This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." Chuck said, even more nervous than he was before. "That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop."

"Please. Wait." Chuck said, eyes pleading. "Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels?" Sam asked. "Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute." Chuck said. "How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you." Dean replied. 

"Because I wrote it?" Chuck asked.

"You kept writing?" Klaus asked, surprised. "Um, why?"

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out." Chuck said. "Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?"

Who the fuck is Phil? Dr. Phil? 

"Well, nice to meet you." Dean said. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam."

Chuck is taken aback. "The last names were never in the books." He said before full-on rambling. "I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

"Do you believe us now?" Klaus asked.

Chuck looks at him. "I-I think I do."

-

Klaus watches as a nervous Chuck pours a tall glass of whiskey and chugs it down. Which is fair, if he wrote books and the characters in it ended up being real, he’d be pretty freaked out and probably get drunk, too. Chuck turns to them, then groans as he rubs a hand over his face. "Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup." Dean said.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation." Chuck said. "Obviously I'm a god."

Klaus laughs, maybe a little bit hysterically. In what world could this tiny, anxious man be God? It’s impossible but laughable to think about. Klaus has met God, quite a few times, and She’s nothing like this. "No, no." He said, shaking his head as he tries to stifle his laughter. "No. You’re definitely not God."

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asked, blue eyes glaring into Klaus’s green. It’s unnerving, and makes Klaus shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I write things and then they come to life." He turns to Sam and Dean. "Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean said.

"I killed your father." Chuck said. "I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

Sam’s eyes flash with sadness for a second, as if he’s reliving the memory. Klaus doesn’t know a lot about Sam’s life prior to meeting him, but he knows he was in a serious relationship with a girl named Jessica, and that her death was almost identical to his Mom’s. Klaus imagines it’s painful to relive. "Chuck..."

"All for what?" Chuck asked. "All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"Look, look-" Klaus said. "You didn’t write me, okay? And I exist! You don’t write things into existence. It’s purely a coincidence, probably. It’s not your fault."

Chuck chooses to ignore Klaus, which leaves him wondering why he’s hated so much by the author. He won’t bring it up yet. It’s probably just stress from all of... this. "Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry." Chuck said. "I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!"

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam stated.

"No." Chuck argued. It’s easier for him to believe he’s God instead of a psychic, which confuses the fuck out of Klaus. "If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser-focused." Dean said. "Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap." Chuck said, seemingly having just realized something. Klaus worries for a second. What the fuck did he just write?

"What?" Klaus asked. "What did you do now?"

"The, uh, latest book?" Chuck said, answering Klaus’s question but still managing to ignore Klaus completely. "It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked, concern taking over him.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked.

"What?" Ben asked, surprised.

"What?" Sam also asked, also surprised.

"What?" Klaus asked. He’s not much for books, he’s more of an art and knitting kinda guy, but he’s still understands what they’re referring to. Ben was, and still is, an addict reader. He was able to read a whole novel at the age of seven and by the age of thirteen he’d read every single book in the academy’s library, which for some reason, owned every single Vonnegut book. That’s how he understands what Chuck is saying. He doesn’t know how Dean, who literally is never seen with a book, understands him.

Dean realizes what he said and shrinks in on himself before sitting up straight, defensive. "What?" He asked.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut." Chuck said sheepishly. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

"Also known as, us..." Dean said. "Okay. We’re gonna need that book."

-

Turns out, Chuck doesn’t have a full book written, but instead just a couple of pages, which is honestly... such a relief. Dean did not feel like reading a whole damn novel right now. 

Speaking of right now, right now they’re inside an empty laundromat in the dead of night. Klaus and Sam are doing laundry, while a corporeal Ben leans over Dean’s shoulder, silently reading. Dean’s head hurts with every word, and he feels like it’s most likely doing the same to Ben even if he’s dead.

"I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself." Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face. "My head hurts."

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam said.

"I agree." Ben said. "I mean, did you see how he was staring at Klaus?"

"It’s probably nothing, Ben." Klaus said. "People normally don’t like me when they first meet me. I mean, Sam and Dean didn’t. Besides, he seemed nervous. He probably didn’t mean to come off as rude."

Meanwhile, Sam is throwing his darks into a machine.

"’Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine.’" Dean read aloud. "’He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.’"

Sam turns towards Dean. "Stop it."

"'Stop it,' Sam said.’" Dean read aloud, despite being asked not to. "Guess what you do next." Sam scowls and turns away from Dean. "’Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.’ I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders."

Sam sighs. "You just thought Dean is a dick." Ben said and when Sam stares at him with betrayal in his eyes, he pretends to act guilty but a small and evil smirk manages to climb on his face. "Sorry."

"I mean, the guy’s good..." Sam said. "I’ll give him that."

-

Sam stares at Chuck as he paces nervously around the room. He’s holding paper in his hand and Sam feels sick. This... this is never going to end. "So..." Sam began. "You wrote another chapter?"

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck said. 

"We can take it; just spit it out." Dean said. Chuck looks at him, dread evident in his expression. Whatever he wrote, he’s afraid for Dean to know. That makes Sam even more nervous.

"You especially are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell." Dean said.

Chuck hesitates before telling them. "It's Lilith." He said. "She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked, concerned.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight." Chuck replied. 

Dean’s eyes flash with worry. "She's just gonna show up?" He asked. "Here?"

Chuck puts his glasses on. "Uh... let’s see, uh," he pauses before reading the pages from his newest book. "’Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.’"

Klaus snorts the same time Sam laughs. "You're kidding me, right?" 

Dean looks at the hunter and the teenage medium, dead serious. "You think this is funny?" He asked, clearly offended. Sam just chuckles in reply.

"You don't?" Sam asked. "I mean, come on. ‘Fiery demonic passion’?"

Chuck looks a little offended. "It's just a first draft."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean said, looking disgusted as realization comes to him. "Lilith is a little girl."

In the corner of Sam’s eye, he sees Klaus mouth ‘pedo’ in Dean’s direction.

"No, uh, this time she's a ‘comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.’" Chuck said, reading from the page. 

"Great." Dean said. "Perfect. So what happens after the... ‘fiery demonic’ whatever?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about." Sam said. It’s true! He and Lilith... they’d never do that. Seriously, they’re constantly trying to kill each other and Sam isn’t stupid enough to fall into bed with her. "Lilith and me? In bed?"

"I don’t know, Sam." Klaus said. "You do have a thing for demons, like how Dean has a thing for Angels and I have a thing for abusive assholes and my brother has a thing for my sister. We can’t help who we like, but we can help ourselves by not acting on it."

Dean looks confused. He opens his mouth to talk, but Klaus cuts him off.

"You do have a thing for Angels, Dean." Klaus said. "Don’t act all innocent. 

Dean chooses to change the subject. "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" He asked, glaring from Sam to Klaus the whole time, but directing the question to Chuck.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yes, your ‘process.’"

"Well, it usually starts with a headache." Chuck said. "A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Sam asked.

"It flowed." Chuck said. "It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe –"

"Humor me." Dean said, standing up. "Look, why don’t we, we just..." He rips the paper from Chuck’s hand. "Take a look at these and see what’s what." He opens the pages. Realization hits him suddenly. "You–"

"...knew you were gonna ask for that." Chuck said. "Yeah."

-

They’re in the car. Dean is driving, Sam is reading in the passengers seat, Klaus is sitting in the back without a seatbelt, while Ben, very disapproving of Klaus’s lack of a seatbelt, sits in the trunk. "Klaus, life is fragile!"

"Says the boy who killed himself."

"Klaus-" Ben began, but stops himself. He sighs. "You should wear a seatbelt."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "I’m immortal, so what’s the point?"

Ben glares at Klaus but before he has a chance to argue, Sam begins speaking. "Dean, come on." He said, confusing both Ben and Klaus- have they been arguing and the two brothers just haven’t heard them? Maybe they should pay more attention. Sam begins reading from the pages in his hand. "’The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face.’"

"Damnit, Klaus!" Ben said. "We’re gonna get into some kinda accident today! Put on a seatbelt!"

Klaus looks back at Ben, annoyed and looking ready to punch Ben. He doesn’t, but Ben would’ve preferred if he had. "We." Clap. "Don’t." Clap. "Drive." Clap. "A." Clap. "Mini." Clap. "Van." 

With every clap, Ben flinches. It’s so loud. "Klaus-"

"What the Hell is going on back there?" Dean asked, taking notice of the argument- er, or Klaus’s side of the argument. Ben isn’t visible to them right now so he can’t get them on his side which is... well, it’s disappointing. "And why aren’t you wearing a seatbelt?"

"Immortality-"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said. "Seatbelt. Now."

Klaus buckles his seatbelt, sticking his tongue out at Ben the whole entire time.

Sam looks at Dean. "Why aren’t you questioning this, Dean?"

"Questioning what?" Dean asked. "The accident? Sam, we’ve gotten into plenty of accidents! It’s probably nothing."

"Not the accident!" Sam said. "The bandaids!"

Dean looks at him, his expression a mix of concern and amusement before turning to exhaustion. "The- the bandaids?" He said, rubbing a over his face. "Sam, are you okay? Why are bandaids upsetting to you?"

"They’re not!" Sam said. "It’s- I- Dean, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this – all of this – is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"I’ve got to agree with Sam, Dean." Klaus said. "I mean, I’ve offered to give you bandaids before and you just laugh in my face."

"They were Hello Kitty!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey, don’t you dare disrespect Hello Kitty!"

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, ending the argument before it gets out of hand. "He's been right about everything so far." He said, turning his focus back to Sam. "You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?"

"Huh." Sam said, reading the next page. "’Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.’"

"A tarp?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well," Dean said. "he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"So we’re just gonna run?" Sam asked.

"Dude," Dean said. "we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith."

The car comes to an unexpected stop. There’s a deputy leaning over Dean’s window. Ben looks at Klaus. "That’s- that’s a deputy." He said, stating the obvious. It causes Klaus to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. "Are we gonna get arrested?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead." The deputy informed.

Dean frowns. "We're just trying to get out of town."

"Yeah, afraid not.

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river." The deputy said, pointing ahead. He looks curious as to why Dean is so persistent to flee the town, but doesn’t say anything on it. "To cross the river, you have to take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked. Ben snorts, picturing them driving across the river. Klaus grins, probably thinking the same thing. 

"Sorry." The deputy said. "Afraid you boys are gonna have to spend the night in town."

-

It was such a brilliant yet simple task. Flee the town. Get as far away from Lilith as possible. But of course, life is never simple for them. The bridge is closed off for a reason Klaus doesn’t remember, meaning they are unable to leave the town, meaning Sam and Dean will have to face Lilith, just like the book predicted. So many things that damn book has predicted have already happened. 

Dean was hit with a car, resulting in a woman with star earrings to stand over him and a child to stick a bunch of flower bandaids on his face. And now, as their driving to Chuck’s house, a tarp on the back window flaps like the wings of a crow. Klaus sighs.

This all sucks.

Eventually, they arrive at Chuck’s to see him waiting for them— or well, waiting for Dean. He hadn’t expected Klaus, and his face shows more anger than surprise for some reason. He quickly hides away that emotion, and greets his guests. "Dean," he said, and then a cold expression takes over his face. "Klaus." 

"I take it you knew I’d be here." Dean said.

"You look terrible."

"That’s ‘cause I got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

Klaus scratches at his head, remembering it was kinda his fault. They were walking across the street and Klaus jokingly said out of nowhere, “don’t get ran over!” and for some reason that startled Dean, which caused him to get ran over. 

He’ll never forgive himself for causing that. He’ll also never forgive himself for laughing after it’d happened. It just... it caught him off guard, okay?

"Oh." Chuck responded to Dean’s statement.

"That it?" Dean asked, "Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that’s all you have to say is "oh"?!"

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn’t I be telling you?" Chuck asked.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean snapped.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough." Dean said, shoving Chuck against the wall. 

Klaus doesn’t care for Chuck since Chuck doesn’t seem to care for him, but he still doesn’t believe in murder. So, he tries stopping Dean from... whatever the hell he’s doing. "Dean, stop."

"Klaus, shut up!" Dean yelled. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

Suddenly, a voice comes over the room. "Dean, let him go!" The voice— Castiel— demanded. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean and Klaus asked in unison, Dean having let go of the man who’s ‘meant to be protected’. 

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

Silence falls upon them for several minutes. Klaus is met with one feeling: confusion. He’s close with God, they talk anytime he dies or She brings him to Heaven. Never once had She mentioned a prophet. Klaus makes a note to ask her about that later on, when everything with Lilith is done with.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked. 

This all feels weird. Chuck is weird. Everything is weird. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck." Castiel said and my gosh, is he fangirling? "I... admire your work." He picks up a book and starts flipping through it, confirming his suspicion.

"He’s a fangirl." Ben said, eyes wide. "I never would’ve thought."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean asked. "This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." He turns to Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck, who’s remained awfully calm throughout all of this, sits down and opens a bottle of beer. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." He admitted, avoiding their gaze.

"And you didn't tell us?!" 

"It was too preposterous." Chuck said. "Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

Dean turns to Castiel and begins whispering. It’s not quiet enough, ‘cause Klaus can hear everything he says. "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything." Castiel said. "He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word?" Dean asked, unbelieving. "The word of God? What, like the new new testament?"

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me." Klaus, Chuck, Ben, and Dean say in unison.

Castiel frowns, looking confused. "I am not... kidding you."

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck said, disappearing upstairs with the whole pack of beer. Klaus thinks it’ll be longer than one minute he’s up there.

"Him?" Dean asked. "Really?"

"You should've seen Luke."

Klaus laughs, but when he sees Castiel isn’t laughing, stops. It wasn’t a joke, apparently. "If he’s a prophet, and his visions are like predictions, why am I not in them?" Klaus asked. "I mean, I’m apart of this story, right?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have an answer for you." Castiel said, looking almost as confused as Klaus feels. Why isn’t he apart of Chuck’s visions? Is there a deeper meaning? Klaus makes a mental note to ask God about that later, when all of this is sorted out.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen." Castiel said. "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"Okay, you’ve got to be more specific." Ben said. "Is it like, cloud level high or Klaus in the academy days level high?" Castiel doesn’t respond. "Uhm, excuse me? Are you ignoring me? I know angels can see ghosts, even if they aren’t corporeal. Hello?!"

"Well, whatever." Dean said. "How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection." Dean replied. "How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten." Castiel stated simply. Why is he so calm about everything? The world may be ending and he’s an Angel, he should. "As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." 

And with that, the Angel vanishes.

-

Dean is fuming.

Apparently, sad wimpy Chuck is a prophet, and also apparently, Sam’s been using his powers to torture and kill demons and now he wants to stay back so he can face Lilith.

Everything is so complicated.

Klaus is in the Impala, probably listening to the radio with Ben while Dean gets a soda. He looks around, feeling both sorry for himself and hopeless. With a sigh, he decides to do something he’s never done before.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this." He said. "But... I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

"Prayer is a sign of faith." Castiel said, appearing from nowhere, as always. "This is a good thing, Dean."

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure what I can do." Castiel replied.

"Drag Sam out of here, now." Dean demanded. "Before Lilith shows up."

"It's a prophecy." Castiel said. "I can't interfere."

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way." Dean said. "And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

"What you're asking," Castiel said. "it's... not within my power to do."

"Why?" Dean asked. "’Cause it's "divine prophecy"?"

"Yes."

"So, what –" Dean said. "We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry." Castiel replied, and he almost looks as if he genuinely means it, too. Almost.

"Screw you." Dean said. "You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking."

Dean walks away, purposefully bumping into Castiel as he does so.

"Dean." Castiel said. "Dean."

"What?!"

"You must understand why I can't intercede." Castiel said. "Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that." Dean said. Where is he going with this? He knows everything Castiel is saying.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat." Castiel said. Dean knows where he’s going with this immediately. "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon." Castiel said. "Just so you understand... why I can't help."

Dean smiles slightly. "Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."

-

Sam sits in the motel room and waits on his expected guest. It’s nighttime, Dean is somewhere and Klaus is probably with him, but Sam doesn’t think he’s alone since he feels someone else’s presence in the room. It’s probably Ben. Klaus and Ben always split up when Sam and Dean split up, just to keep an eye on them. It’s sweet, but also annoying and kinda scary. You never know when Ben is watching you.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door.

"Hello, Sam." Lilith greeted when Sam opens it.

"I've been waiting for you." He replied. 

Her eyes turn white, but it doesn’t shock Sam. He’s already read this part of the book. Nothing she says or does will shock him. It’s almost boring. "Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand." Sam said. "By the bed."

Lilith walks towards the nightstand and stops, lifting the rug from underneath her up a bit, and immediately takes notice of the trap Sam had set up for her. She rolls her eyes and touches it, destroying the trap in seconds. Again, this doesn’t surprise Sam.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked, concentrating on Lilith. Wind comes through the room, but has little to no effect on the demon. Lilith almost laughs.

"You're strong." She said. "But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?"

"Because I can't, and you know it." Lilith replied, kinda annoyed sounding. "You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked her.

"To talk."

Sam scoffs. "Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm... even if I'm offering to stand down?" Lilith asked. "From the seals... the apocalypse... all of it?"

Now, it’s Sam’s turn to laugh. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly?" Lilith replied. "No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down?" Sam asked. "Why now?"

"Turns out, I don't survive this war." Lilith admitted. "Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was." Lilith said. "Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?" Sam asked.

"Your head on a stick." Lilith said. "Dean's, too. Hell, even Klaus’s, if we can get him to stay dead. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through." Lilith said. "Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you?" Sam responded, almost hurt by her accusation. "I am nothing like you."

"Then prove it." Lilith said. "Going once. Going twice."

"Fine." He can’t believe that word just left his mouth. He just traded Klaus and Dean’s lives without their permission. He can’t make this deal. He just can’t.

Lilith grins. "Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." She said, patting the bed. "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad."

Sam walks over and her eyes turn white, how how the book predicts. She pulls him on top of her and Sam uses this to his advantage. He grabs the knife and tries stabbing her but her instincts are stronger than he’d expected, and flips him over before stealing the knife, ready to kill. Sam thinks, well, shit. This is how I die.

Just in time, Klaus, Dean and Chuck burst through the door.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck announced. 

"You've got to be joking." Lilith said, walking towards Chuck.

"Oh, this is no joke." Dean replied. The room shakes and white light pours through the windows. "You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

Lilith looks at Sam, before exiting her vessel.

Sam nods at Dean. "Well, thanks."

"No problem."

Klaus sighs, exhausted. "Can we go home now?"

"Oh yes, please." Dean replied, just as tired. 

They all climb inside the Impala, with Dean in the drivers seat and Sam in the passengers. Klaus sits in the back and Sam assumes Ben is sitting right next to him, as Klaus keeps turning to his left and talking. Within just ten minutes of being on the road, Klaus has already fallen asleep, leaving Sam to tell Dean (and Ben, the master of eavesdropping) everything Lilith told him.

"So a deal, huh?" 

"That's what she said." Sam replied.

"To call the whole thing off – angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" Dean asked.

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked.

"You kidding me?" Sam asked. "Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying..."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it." Sam said. "And all it would have cost us was our lives. Plus Klaus’s, and that’s not our decision to make."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean said.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Sam said.

"What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared." Sam explained. "I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?" Dean asked.

"Don't know." Sam said. "But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse." Sam said. "I'll make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- why does Chuck hate Klaus? Is Lilith really gonna die? So many questions! Next chapter should be out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was 6000+ words long... I may have gotten carried away.
> 
> *Note: I do not own Supernatural or The Umbrella Academy, or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing creators of those shows and comics and I have nothing to do with them. I just like to write fanfiction for them.*


End file.
